Hellfire
by 5SOSPenguinQueen
Summary: Maddy, daughter of Maleficent, was furious when her twin and friends went to Auradon. Left to defend herself, she was offered a place in Uma's crew. Now Mal is back and trying to ruin the relationship Maddy has with her new family; a family that would never abandon her. Or at least, that's what Harry Hook promised.
1. Abandoned

**CHAPTER ONE - ABANDONED**

_Once upon a time, long, long ago - well, more like 20 years ago - Belle married her Beast in front of 6000 of their closest, personal friends._

_Instead of a honeymoon, Beast united all of the kingdoms and became King of the United States of Auradon. He rounded up all the villains and their sidekicks and banished them to the Isle of the Lost, using a magical barrier to prevent them from escaping._

_And so, Auradon Prep was built; a school of absolute goodness for all the young Princes and Princesses. A school where only the good were allowed. Until Beast's son, Ben, decided to open up the school to four villainous kids._

_They were Mal (daughter of Maleficent), Evie (daughter of the Evil Queen), Carlos (son of Cruella De Vil), and Jay (son of Jafar). However, Ben somehow managed to overlook the other daughter of Maleficent._

* * *

"Hi, Mom." Mal greeted as she walked into her mother's house, the shelves and floors littered with knick knacks and trinkets that the daughters of Maleficent had stolen over time. The only sign that Maleficent was even slightly proud of her twins.

"Stealing candy, Mal?" The dragon asked as she saw the lollipop dangling from her purple haired daughter's mouth. "I must admit I am rather disappointed in you. At least your sister stole a sword from those pirates today."

"It was from a baby." Mal stated, trying to gain her mother's approval.

Despite how much the sisters loved each other, wickedness had become a competition between the two girls; whoever committed the worst act of the day got the prize of their mother's attention and slight ? that stop them? Definitely not.

"That's my nasty little girl. Now give it back to the dreadful creature."

Upon hearing Mal's protests, Maleficent delved into a speech about how she was cursing kingdoms when she was younger and how all she wants is for her daughters to end up as wicked as she. Blah. Blah. Blah.

"Where is Maddy?" Mal asked, interrupting the monologue of her mother to inquire her sister's absence.

"She should be back momentarily. Said something about visiting a boy. I don't know, I wasn't really listening."

As the other three VK's and their parents entered the main room, the Villain Parents informed their children that they had the most important news to share, all the way from Auradon. A royal decree had been passed that allowed four children from the Isle of the Lost to be given the opportunity to attend Auradon Prep; those four children were Mal, Jay, Evie and Carlos. As the parents finished with their news, the room was filled with uproar from the four teenagers.

"Mal!" Maleficent boomed, darkening the room as her fury grew slightly. "You will go. You will find the Fairy Godmother's wand and bring it back to me. If you refuse, you're grounded for the rest of your life."

Rolling her eyes, Mal reluctantly agreed, knowing she did not have much choice in the matter. However, she could not help but notice that her mother continued to place emphasis on four children whilst the VK consisted of five.

"What about Maddy?"

"Maddy? Oh, she's not going." Maleficent informed the group casually, not really bothered as to how it would affect the children.

All she cared about was possessing that wand and being feared throughout the world once more.

"What do you mean?" Carlos cried, shock evident in his features.

Cruella De Vil's son had always been close to Maddy because, no matter what, she always stuck up for him. In fights, she always back to back with him, never letting anyone hurt him. To leave her behind would be the greatest betrayal, one he was not sure he was prepared to commit.

"She wasn't chosen. Just the four of you."

Once the arguing had died down, it was decided that the four of them would go to Auradon, steal the wand, and return to the Isle in no time. Knocking at the door caused all eight Villains to rush towards the door at once.

Climbing through the window of her mother's apartment, Maddy called out to the pile of people at the front door. They ignored her. Instead, they opened the door and Maddy noticed the Auradon guards stood on the other side.

"Hello? Guys? What's going on?" Maddy raised her voice, finally capturing everyone's attention.

Stood there in her mixture of purple and green clothes, her dark waves dipped with green, purple eyes blazing, she was the picture of Maleficent's daughter. Fury crackled around her like electricity and Carlos noticed the forming of a bruise around her right eye and the bruises on her knuckles.

"Your sister and these three have been chosen to attend Auradon Prep." The Evil Queen explained, some compassion in her voice as she noticed the sadness on the beautiful girl's face.

"You're not going, are you?" She took a step towards them before catching herself and staggering back, away from those who were leaving her behind.

"I'm so sorry, Mads, but we have to." Carlos looked guilty, taking a step towards his best friend but she took another step away from him.

Mal refused to even look her sister in the patted her on the shoulder as he walked gave Maddy a big hug before walking out the door as well and as the four of them climbed into the limo, Mal finally turned to look at her sister one last time. Immediately, she regretted it once she saw the heartbroken look on her twin's face.

The forgotten daughter of Maleficent watched as the limo disappeared from sight before running off to her apartment; away from her mother, away from that house, and away from the reminder of her sister and her friends. She had been abandoned.


	2. Amusement

**CHAPTER TWO - AMUSEMENT**

Six months later, Maddy sat on a creaky stool in Ursula's Fish and Chips watching as her best friend (and Captain), Uma, was serving numerous pirates that had gathered for their lunch. Despite being dirty, dark, and dusty, Ursula's was the best place for pirates to gather to enjoy some food and drink. It was known throughout the Isle as being the place you could always count on to find one of Uma's crew.

After the VK's had left, it had taken Maddy almost a month to actually leave her apartment and the same day she had, she had bumped into Uma, the daughter of Ursula. Feeling defenceless and unprepared, she tried to run but a muscular, hooked arm snaked around her midsection keeping her in place.

Instead of beating her up as revenge for the bruised jaw that Harry Hook was now sporting, Uma offered Maddy a place within the crew, which the descendant of Maleficent happily agreed to. Not even giving Mal a thought. Now, she was part of a great crew that accepted her for the way she was, and a wonderful boyfriend who would support her through anything. In fact, Maddy could not remember the last time she had been to visit her mother.

"Um, Gil, the straw goes in your mouth. So that the liquid goes down your throat." Maddy explained upon seeing the son of Gaston about to place a straw up his nose.

Unfortunately, Gil had inherited far less intelligence that his father had but he was extremely talented in a fight - he was also extremely kind and lovable.

"Thanks, Mads. That could've been painful." Gil smiled goofily at the dark haired beauty before placing the red straw in his mouth and inhaling whatever beverage he had chosen to go with his lunch.

"Just a tad." Maddy tried to contain her giggles but upon seeing the expression on her blue braided friend's face, she couldn't help but let them bubble past her lips.

"You're an idiot, Gil." Uma said bluntly, her laughter joining Maddy's.

"Having fun without me?" Harry Hook, son of Captain Hook, teased as he walked over to the group. Pulling out a rusting seat, the hook handed boy sat backwards on it next to Maddy.

"Hey, love." He greeted, as she leaned down to place a soft kiss upon his lips, enjoying the way her purple eyes lit up at the sound of his accent.

"Hi, you." She smiled at her boyfriend before straightening her spine once more.

Harry Hook had helped Maddy get over the pain that her family's abandonment had caused. Unlike his fearsome reputation, the First Mate had been extremely sweet and understanding, if not a little crazy.

During the months of close friendship, romance had blossomed between the two resulting a strong relationship (one that neither would admit was true love but felt it). Harry understood the feelings that coursed through Maddy; love, hate, anguish. His own father had abandoned him and yet, his most prized possession was the hook his father had left behind.

"What were you two girls chuckling about?" Harry asked, a cheeky smile on his lips.

"Gil tried to put the straw up his nose." Uma replied, tears slipping from the corners of her eyes as she tried to calm her hysterical laughing.

"Again?" Harry raised an eyebrow at his friend. "I thought we talked about this!"

"What do you mean, again? He's done it before?"

A nod from Harry set the two girls off again causing Gil to blush a ferocious shade of red.

"It was an accident." He protested, lips twisting into a frown.

"Oh, Gil, you're such a dummy." Maddy choked on her own laughter. "It's why we love you though. You never fail to amuse us."

"Thanks Maddy." Gil turned back to his usual, cheerful self almost instantaneously at the sort-of compliment. "What would I do without you guys?"

"Get eaten by the Killer Sharks." The other three said simultaneously.

* * *

Sea breeze blew Maddy's black, green dip dyed curls around her shoulders and occasionally into Harry's open mouth as the pair walked along the sea.

"Lass, ye mean the world to me but control ye hair." Harry grumbled as he spat out another mouthful of the coconut smelling strands.

"Sorry, Har. Walk in front of me." The brunette said with amusement as her boyfriend glared at the hair falling down past her shoulders.

Following her order, the hooked boy proceeded to walk in front of her, backwards, so that he could still look into her eyes, and pull weird faces at her.

"You keep doing that and you'll fall."

"I fell for ye once." Harry winked, messing with her. "Wouldn't be such a horror to do it again."

"You're such an ass." She pushed him lightly towards the sea and screamed as he ran towards her.

Slinging his arm round her shoulders, he pulled in her close placing a kiss atop her head. Smiling into the hug, the small girl looped her arms around his neck before pulling Hook's son in for a loving kiss. Placing his hands on her hips, he pulled her closer before deepening the kiss and sweeping his tongue across her bottom lip.

"I'm so glad ye got to stay on the Isle." He whispered against her lips. "Now I have someone to bully."

"You had to ruin the mood, didn't you? Never forget that I used to beat you up."

Locking lips once again, the couple stood in the middle of the boardwalk until someone from Uma's crew yelled for them to get a room. A heated threat from Harry had them scurrying away, blurting out apologies as they went.

"You staying with me tonight?" The First Mate asked, blue eyes wide and pleading.

"How could I resist?"

"I don't blame you. I am devastatingly handsome. How could you possibly resist all of this?" Harry joked, running his hands over his body.

Smirking to himself, he grabbed his girlfriend by the hand and escorted her along the boardwalk until they reached his small apartment at the end of it.

Bricks were crumbling away, leaving red dust coating the floor, and a lot of the windows were boarded up or smashed but to the young couple, it was freedom. Freedom from the stresses of being a pirate and the harsh conditions of the Isle. In that small, dark apartment, the pair could just be themselves.

* * *

As the young couple lay in bed that night, Harry's arms wrapped safely around Maddy and Maddy's head resting on Harry's chest. The lightly painted walls of Harry's apartment were plastered in drawings of the sea and the crew. Drawings that Maddy herself had done.

Smiling at all the knick knacks lying about, Maddy recognised that the majority of them were presents that she had gotten Harry - things that he had truly cherished. Even though this apartment belonged to Harry, it was obvious that Maddy practically lived there herself; a pair of her boots were sat by the door, some of her clothes were hanging up in his wardrobe, piece of her jewelry were lying on the dresser alongside her green brush, and Harry had even allowed her to put the majority of her toiletries in the bathroom.

Listening to the calming sound of her boyfriend's breathing, Maddy knew that as long as she had her crew, she would be fine. Despite her own sister leaving her behind, she had found a better family and she would not abandon them for Auradon.


	3. Broken

**CHAPTER THREE - BROKEN**

As the sun shone brightly, covered by ominous dark clouds, Uma and her crew were once again, spending the day at Ursula's. Either they were on the ship, stealing from people, or eating food. Nothing exciting ever happened at the Isle of the Lost, even for the infamous pirate crew.

Being forced to spend the day working, Uma was bustling back and forth from the kitchen with various plates of food in her hand. Occasionally, she would stop by Maddy's table (who had hidden herself away in a corner) to ask if she wanted anything but other than that, the two girls hardly spoke to each other.

A gust of wind blew into the Saloon as the doors swung open, ricocheting off the battered walls. Strolling in through the doors, Harry threw the fish dangling from his hook at the nearest waitress. Upon seeing his girlfriend, he shot her a cheeky grin before walking straight past her and towards Gil, who was sat at the bar shoveling fries in his mouth.

Turning on the TV, Harry couldn't help the snarl that settled on his face upon hearing the name 'Mal'. Even Maddy had slightly turned so that she could see the screen upon her sister's name being mentioned.

Storming into the room, the blue haired Captain stole some fish from Gil's plate (much to his protest) and launched it at the small, grubby screen; straight at Mal's face.

"Poser." Uma snarled.

"Traitor." Harry chorused, ever the dutiful First Mate.

"Hello?" Uma snapped when everyone remained quiet. Almost immediately, everyone started throwing items of food at the TV.

"How I would relish in wiping the smiles of their smug faces. You know what I mean?" Harry giggled, picking a piece of undercooked fish off the small screen.

"Gil! Stop shovelling food down your throat and get with the program." Uma growled, glaring at the oblivious boy who hadn't insulted the Princess-to-be.

"Yeah." Gil mumbled through a mouthful of food. "What they said."

Trying to tune back out of the conversation, Maddy felt tears sting her eyes as Uma's speech hit too hard to home.

"That little traitor, who left us in the dirt."

Scoffing to herself, Maddy couldn't help the bitter feelings coursing through her. What did Uma know about being left in the dirt? It wasn't as if her twin sister had abandoned her. She was just disgruntled that King Ben had not chosen her, Maddy thought.

"Who turned her back on evil." Harry spat at the TV.

"Who said you weren't big or bad enough to be in her gang. Back when we were kids." Gil's speech was met with blank stares from the Captain and her First Mate. "Come on, you remember. She called you Shrimpy and the name stuck. Maddy was there."

Sinking deeper into the shadows, Maddy remembered those days vividly. As one of the feared VK's, Maddy had partaken in the torment of Uma and the other children who had not been 'fearsome' enough to join the crew. She had been mean, cruel, and taunting. Especially to some of the people she now called friends. Uma, however, had suffered the most at the hands of Mal. Name calling, tripping her in the street, stealing things, humiliating her.

"She grabbed everything and left me with nothing." Uma continued, anger building as she recounted the grievances against her.

"That's not true. She left you the sandbox and said you could have the shrimp-"

"I need you to stop talking." Uma hissed at Gil, who shrunk into himself upon gazing at the coldness in Uma's dark brown eyes.

Now that they were close friends, Uma and Maddy hardly argued anymore but one thing that always had Maddy biting Uma's head off was the way she treated Gil.

Having zoned out, Maddy hadn't realised that for the past ten minutes, she had been sketching the outline of Mal's facial features, starting with the green dragon eyes. Scribbling out the quick drawing, Maddy gripped the pencil too firmly and snapped in two. Thankfully, nobody was paying her any attention to see the fury rolling off her in waves; at this point, she wasn't sure who it was directed towards. Herself, Uma, or Mal?

"What's my name?" Uma demanded,

"Uma." Harry whispered, placing his hat on his chest and getting down on one knee before his Captain.

_"This is all hands on deck._  
_Calling out to lost and boys._  
_I'm getting tired of the disrespect. _  
_We won't stop 'till we rule the world._  
_It's our time, we up next!_  
_Our sail's about to be set._  
_They ain't seen nothing yet!_  
_Tell 'em who's in charse._  
_So they don't forget."_

Whilst the rest of the crew began singing the chorus and dancing around the restaurant, Maddy remained seated watching the scene before her with vague amusement. However, she couldn't help but let out a giggle when the men started doing a weird pushup, wiggle dance move.

During the second chorus, the crew started clambering on the tables and once Harry started singing, he jumped upon Maddy's table and began wiggling his body at her.

_"You know what they, bad girls have all the fun. _  
_Never learned how to count 'cause I'm number one."_

Jumping off the table, the hooked boy pulled his girlfriend to her feet, twirling her around the room and admiring the way her dark hair floated around her.

_"Ready, here we come. We always get our way. _  
_It's a pirate's life, every single day._  
_She's the Captain, I'm the First Mate._  
_Enemies seasick can't see straight. _  
_Call 'em fish bait, throw 'em on a hook._  
_Maddy's so hot they get burned if they look." _

Eventually giving in, the daughter of Maleficent allowed herself to be pulled up onto the table next to Uma and joined in with the singing. Finishing the song, everyone took deep breaths as they stopped dancing. Laughing at each other, they barely had time to relax before a long, purple tentacle slithered into the room, snapping at the legs of anyone it could reach.

"Shut your clams!" Ursula screeched from upstairs. "Those dishes ain't gonna wash themselves."

"It's fine." Uma reassured herself, trying to keep calm. "When I get my chance, I will rain evil down on Auradon. They're going to forget that girl and remember the name-"

"Shrimpy!" Gil exclaimed happily.

One look from Uma had Harry grabbing Gil by the scruff of his neck and escorting him out of the Chip Shoppe. Trying to walk back in, Gil found his way blocked by Harry who walked him right back out. Clenching her fists in anger, Maddy made sure to knock into her boyfriend as she barged past him to sit next to Gil on the decking, keeping him company.

Shoulder to shoulder, the two children of Villain's spent the next two hours talking to each other until Uma decided Gil was allowed back in. Throwing her arm over Gil's shoulder, Maddy hugged the boy to her side before storming back in, away from Harry and Uma.


	4. Bewildered

**CHAPTER FOUR - BEWILDERED**

"Fork it over, Runt." Harry held his right hand open for Dizzy to place the money from the till of the hairdressers over to him. Banging his hook on the counter, he pointed it at the register impatiently. "Now the rest of it. Thank you."

As soon as the smug smile slid onto his face, it was wiped off by a familiar voice that had him stopping in his tracks, calloused hand clenching into his fist as he tried to control his anger when he twirled around to face the girl.

"Still running errands for Uma, I see. Or do you actually get to keep what you steal now?" Mal sassed, acting as if she still ran the place.

Turning around, Harry took in the purple haired girl before him, who was obnoxiously chewing gum; Mal, the girl who had broken his Maddy's heart, was back on the Isle.

"Well, well, well. What a lovely surprise."

"Hi, Harry." Mal simpered.

"Just wait until Uma hears you're back." Harry giggled crazily. "She's never going to give ye back your old territory."

In fact, Uma wasn't going to give anything back to Mal. Not even that sandbox from when they were little.

"Well, that's okay. Because I will be _taking_ it back." Mal said confidently.

Running his hook through Mal's hair, he turned the point so that it grazed her cheek. Smirking when she tensed, Harry took great pleasure in knowing that he instilled fear into the worst daughter of Maleficent.

"I could hurt you." He warned.

"But then you'd have to deal with the wrath of Maddy." Mal smirked back, believing her sister still despised Uma and her crew. Using Mal's obliviousness to his advantage, Harry played along.

"Do you really think that Maddy Maleficent scares me? After all, you left her here alone, with no crew to protect her."

Harry lied, Maddy did frighten him as she was a master with a sword and a temper as short as her. Thankfully, Mal didn't notice the bitter, venomous tone in Harry's voice when he mentioned how Maddy was left all alone and defenceless.

"She doesn't need a crew for back up if you hurt those she loves. Family love overcomes all barriers. If you hurt me, the rage that comes your way will even strike fear into that cold, black heart of yours."

Feeling his temper rising at Mal pretending she had done nothing wrong to the sister she abandoned, Harry smashed all the things off the counter in rage. Giving a fake bow, the son of Captain Hook flounced out the shop before dashing through the streets to inform Uma of who he had bumped into.

* * *

Steam rose from the shower as Maddy stood under the lukewarm water to wash her hair. Due to the room being so small, it filled with shower steam almost instantly.

Rinsing out the conditioner, she moaned as she felt her tense muscles finally relax. Turning off the stream of water, the daughter of Maleficent heard clattering from one of the rooms in the apartment that was usually empty. She knew it wasn't Harry as his schedule was filled with errands for Uma.

Wrapping the towel tightly around herself, she grabbed her sword from her room before sneaking over to Mal's room where the banging was coming from.

"Who are you and what are you doing in here?" Maddy hissed, pointing the sword at the intruder's back. Right where her heart would be.

"I missed you too, Mads."

"Mal?" Maddy gasped bewildered, dropping her sword in surprise.

"When did you learn to wield a sword?" Mal asked, turning to face her sister, a smile on her face.

"When did you learn the word, wield?"

"Touché."

Emotions got the best of her and Maddy ended up pulling her sister in for a hug, squeezing her tightly.

"I've missed you so much." She mumbled into her sister's shoulder.

"I missed you too but I will miss you so much more when you have clothes on." Mal sniggered as she took in her sister's appearance; dripping wet hair and a worn towel adorning her body.

"Good idea." Maddy nodded before disappearing into her room and pulling on some clothes.

Pulling on her purple and green jacket, she slipped her fingers into the red fingerless gloves she had stolen from Harry and realised how much her style had changed since Mal had seen her last. Yes, her sister had hurt her badly by leaving but now that she was back, all the arguments Maddy had prepared in her head had disappeared, replaced with joy at seeing her twin again.

"So, why are you back on the Isle?" Maddy sat across from Mal as the two of them sat on the latter's bed.

Now that the whole crying reunion thing was over and done with, the conversation had taken a turn towards the serious side.

"I couldn't cope with everything in Auradon. That's not who I am. I'm not one of those girls."

"But do you love Ben?"

"Of course." Mal said without hesitation.

"Then things will work themselves out. Love is funny like that. There will always be obstacles but together, you'll overcome them all. He loves you just the way you are. Stop trying to change yourself because you believe he wants something else."

"When did you become an expert on love?" Mal joked, rolling her eyes at the philosophical side of her sister.

"A couple of months ago." Maddy admitted, deciding not to hide her new life from Mal.

Instead she was going to be upfront and honest, instead of letting her find out from another source.

"Wait, what? Who?" Mal gasped. "Is it the guy you were sneaking off to see before I left?"

"Oh, god, no! That guy was helping me obtain some dodgy items." Maddy said the sentence as if it was the most normal thing in the world. Which it pretty much was on the Isle.

Staring at her twin as if not recognising who she was, Mal inspected her closely when she realised so much had changed in six months. The ends of her black hair were a darker shade of green, her leather jacket was missing Maleficent's symbol and there were seashells decorating the right arm, tiny anchors hung from her ears, and a sword was strapped around her waist. However, the most obvious clue was the bright red gloves adorning her hands with hooks etched on them.

"No!" Mal gasped once she realised Maddy was in love with the same guy she had taunted earlier. "You and Harry Hook?"

"Yeah." Maddy couldn't help the smile creeping onto her face as she thought about the slightly insane boy.

"How could you end up with _him_? He's psychotic, even for a villain. Does that mean you're now friends with Uma?" Mal fumed, climbing off the bed, betrayal coursing through her veins.

Feeling her own anger spiking, Maddy climbed off the bed as well, squaring up to her sister.

"You are in _no_ place to judge me. The princess of evil falling for the new King of Auradon?! You fell for the person whose family is responsible for how crap life is over here! At least Harry accepts me for who I am, you came back here crying because you had to change your clothes, and your hair, and your personality for one guy! And don't even start on Uma, _you_ screwed _her _over._ You_ made _her_ life absolute hell. Not the other way around!" Maddy hissed, all her anger flooding back into her. "And, in case you forgot, you left me here alone. All four of you. Uma was kind enough to take me in and give me protection. She gave me a family when my own family left without a second glance! She has been more of a sister to me than you ever were!"

Ignoring the way Mal flinched at the harsh words, Maddy stormed out of the apartment and straight to Ursula's Fish and Chips.

* * *

Throwing the doors open, everyone's head turned to look at the furious mini-Maleficent as she stormed into the Shoppe. Uma and Harry smirked to each other as they saw the look of dark fury on their fellow Pirate's face; she already heard the news.

"I know you already know." Maddy growled, throwing herself onto the stool next to her boyfriend.

"How'd you find out?" Harry said in soothing tones, slinging his right arm around her shoulders in a simple gesture of comfort.

"Came out of the shower and she was bloody stood in her room." Maddy seethed. "Acting as if it was the most normal thing in the world."

"I thought you would've been happy to see her." Uma mused, exploring Maddy's face in an effort to sort out her emotions. All she saw was anger. And a sliver of hurt.

"I was until she decided she could judge me for being with Harry. And then judged me further because I was friends with you."

"It's okay, love. Ye got us and that's all ye need." Harry pressed a kiss to her temple and smiled when she relaxed in his arms.

"Yeah, you don't need some girl who ditched you. We're your family." Gil spoke up, his mouth free from food for a change.

"You know what, Gil? That might be the smartest thing you've ever said." Uma contemplated, causing the rest of the group to laugh.

Gil always found a way to make the best out of a situation.


	5. Confused

**CHAPTER FIVE - CONFUSED**

"Oi, Gil. Where's Harry?" Maddy called as she entered the Shoppe the next morning, unable to see her volatile boyfriend.

"Running an errand for Uma, I think."

"Of course." Maddy rolled her eyes.

She couldn't even count the number of times that Harry had cancelled plans/dates with her to do something for his Captain. To say it irritated the girl would be an understatement. On the other hands, Maddy knew that if she begged, Harry would change all his plans and stay with her.

"Would you mind the pleasure of my company?"

"Obviously not." Gil smiled, pulling out the stool next to him and offering his friend a chip.

Smiling at Gaston's son, she happily sat next to him before pinching another fry from his plate.

"You know, you're the only person in the crew that's truly nice to me." Gil casually stated as if he was talking about the weather (which was always dull on the Isle).

"I'm sure that's not true." Maddy said, trying to comfort the frowning boy, which was a rarity.

"It is. Everyone treats me like I'm some dumb joke, and maybe I am, but you don't. You treat me like I matter."

"You do matter!" Maddy exclaimed, pulling her long haired friend in for a hug. "You are one of my_ best_ friends, Gil. You are always there when I need you and yes, you are a bit dopey sometimes. But, that's what makes you so loveable. You always cheer me up and you do not deserve the way you are treated!"

"Are you serious? You really mean that?"

Sadness swam in Gil's eyes and Maddy's heart broke for the boy who was usually nothing but cheery. Everyone always teased him for obtaining his father's intelligence but he had always taken it on the chin; never showing that it affected him. Now that Maddy knew the truth, it upset her to see how the cruelty of others had hurt her friend.

"Yes! And even if you're not typically smart, you have wonderful knowledge in other areas. Swordplay, for example. And your hunting knowledge astounds me."

"Thank you, for always sticking up for me. Even if it means disagreeing with Harry. You do so many wonderful things for me." Gil squeezed her shoulder. "Like, sitting outside with me until I'm allowed back in after I've pissed off Uma. You never leave me out of things. You're the nicest person I know and I noticed you were down yesterday so I wanted you to know how much I appreciate you." Gil whispered into Maddy's neck, the pair of them still in their hug.

Announcing herself by clearing her throat, Uma gave Maddy a pointed look at the interaction between her two crew members.

Pulling apart, Gil went back to his food whilst Maddy followed Uma into the kitchen to lend her a hand.

"What the hell was that about?"

"He just wanted to make sure I was okay after yesterday."

"Oh, does little Gil have feelings for you? Harry would skewer him." Uma chuckled at the idea of causing mayhem, especially if she got to watch Gil take a beating from a jealous Harry.

"No! Not at all. It's just, Gil feels like I'm his best friend because I don't treat him like he's an idiot. You need to ease up on him, Uma. Stop treating him like he's nothing, it actually hurts him." Maddy snapped, washing the dishes in the grubby, broken sink.

Taking her feelings out on a plate, she scrubbed it ferociously.

"Hmm." Uma pursed her lips at the daughter of Maleficent. "I think you need to remember who the Captain is around here."

Scoffing, Maddy threw her plate down before storming out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

Mal had just turned away her three friends and her ex-boyfriend by telling them she wished to remain on the Isle of the Lost. During their bickering, the VK's had somehow managed to lose the King. Freaking out, they called his name and let out sighs of relief when they saw a male figure emerging from the shadows. They had assumed it was Ben until the light bounced of the metal of a hook.

"Don't scare ye. But that's my speciality." Hook grinned, taking in the shocked faces of the ex Villain Kids.

"Harry." Evie spat. "What'd you do with Ben?"

"Oh, uh, we nicked him. Mm-hmm. Yeah. If you want him back, have Mal come to the Shoppe tonight. Alone. Uma wants a little chat. It seems as if you've lost your touch, Jay." Harry giggled, looking the tall boy up and down.

Lunging for Harry, Jay had to be held back by the other and was forced to watch as Harry strolled away, whistling the tune to Chillin' Like A Villain.

"I bet Maddy would love the fact that you're trying to hurt her sister." Jay called after the hooked boy, trying to provoke him. "How is she these days?"

Mal had informed them all of Maddy's relationship with the maniac, and begged them to get her away from him before they returned to Auradon.

Stopping in his path, Harry took a deep breath to control his anger. He despised the way they remembered Maddy's love for them when it suited them, but also knew she would be upset if he beat them up, no matter how furious she was at them.

"Watch ye back." Was all the son of Hook said before continuing on his way to Ursula's, whistling as if the conversation had never happened.

* * *

Hidden in a secluded corner, Harry and Maddy were having a rare 'date'. Despite the fact that they were there as guards to ensure Mal didn't pull any tricks, the young couple were enjoying the time they had together to just talk, alone.

"I feel like we haven't done this in forever." Harry mused, relishing in the feeling of Maddy on his lap, in his arms.

"That's because we haven't, Har."

"I know, I've been busy lately. I'm sorry, Mads. Once Uma gets the wand, you and I will get our own boat and sail the world together. Just the two of us."

This was something the Pirate pair discussed often but Maddy wasn't too hopeful about it coming true. Her boyfriend was so devoted to his Captain that if Uma asked him not to leave, he would comply. This was something the dark haired girl had learnt to deal with; she adored the loyalty her boyfriend possessed and respected his decisions, she just wished that sometimes he would put himself and his needs first. But, Harry owed Uma a lot as she gave him a place to belong, and so she understood his devotion.

"Hmm." Maddy hummed, not trusting herself to anything without revealing her true feelings.

"I haven't really had the chance to ask but how do you feel about Mal being back?"

"I'll feel much better when she gets Ben and returns to Auradon." Maddy whispered, voice wavering.

Harry wasn't 100% sure she was telling the truth.

"She was meant to be my sister."

"She still is, love."

Harry held no warmth for Maleficent's other daughter but he also knew that family was one of the most important things to Maddy, and he wasn't about to let her throw it away in a moment of anger. As much as he hated Mal, he would never let it affect Maddy's relationship with her.

"Maybe."

The couple's attention was drawn towards Uma who had started snarling at some woman about her desire for a sea pony. And that was when the doors to Ursula's swung open and a purple haired figure stood at the top of the steps smirking at the Pirate Captain in front of her.

"I'm back." Mal singed.

"Loser, party of one. Right this way, please." Uma slid a chair across to Mal who caught it right before it crashed into her legs. Swinging it around, Mal sat with her legs on each side of the chair, aura radiating confidence.

Sliding his hand into Maddy's, Harry gave it a reassuring squeeze but the girl was too busy staring, frozen, at the scene in front of her to acknowledge it. The two Villains started a debate before deciding the best way to decide who wins would be to arm wrestle.

At first, Mal seemed to have the upper hand until Uma revealed her desire for the wand. Out of shock, Mal lost her grip on Uma and the braided pirate slammed Mal's hand on the table victoriously. Maddy flinched as she heard bone connect with wood.

"Now, if you want Beasty Boy back, bring me Fairy Godmother's wand to my ship tomorrow at 12 noon.. sharp."

"Then I want Maddy back as well." Mal called out, surprising Uma this time.

Trying to get up to protest, Harry pulled his girlfriend tight against his chest, placing his hand on her mouth as the pair of them stared, confused as to why Mal suddenly cared about being with her twin.

"Shush. Let's just see what happens." Harry whispered into the girl's ear, his voice sending shivers down her spine.

"That's not the deal. The wand for the King. If Maddy wants to leave willingly, then you can have her. But don't hold out much hope, princess. You left her and she came to us. We're her family now."


	6. Calculated

**CHAPTER SIX - CALCULATED**

Grabbing a rock, Maddy threw it expertly at the sign that allowed the fence to rise, and her to walk the stairs that led the apartment she had shared with Evie and Mal. Entering the scarcely furnished room, she heard the four voices of the VKs arguing over a plan to do with the wand.

"I know what to do." Maddy announced, making her presence known. Forcing her face to be void of emotion, she stepped out of the shadows.

"Maddy!" Carlos yelled, launching himself at the purple eyed beauty, he wrapped himself around her in a koala hug.

Barely having the time to brace herself, the impact had her stumbling back slightly when Carlos jumped on her. Thankfully, Jay placed a hand on her back to steady her.

"I missed you so much." He mumbled into her hair, spitting out the dark strands.

"Missed you too, C." Maddy gave the boy a small smile, trying to remain emotionally detached from what she was about to do.

As nice as it was to see the four of them again, a small voice in the back of her head (that sounded suspiciously like Uma) kept reminding the daughter of Maleficent that these were the people who had left her to fend for herself on the Isle. They had left her for six months without so much as a phone call or a letter, let alone coming to visit her or asking her to visit him. For all they knew, she could have been all alone, beaten up, or worse - living with her mother again.

"You look different." Jay commented. "More like a pirate."

"That's because I am a pirate." Maddy deadpanned.

"Well, I think the style suits you." Evie smiled, trying to diffuse some of the tension.

The Maleficent twins refused to look at each other; Maddy tried to fight the anger that washed over when she remembered that Mal had tried to bargain for her (as if she were some object), and Mal tried to fight the sadness that churned in as she remembered that Maddy wouldn't want to come with her. She had a home here, a family, a life.

"What do you mean, you have a plan?" Mal asked, staring down at her nails in an effort to appear nonchalant.

"To trick Uma."

"You'd do that to her? I thought you were _family_?" Mal jabbed.

"We are, but that doesn't mean I want her to take down the barrier. The majority of us don't want to go to Auradon. I mean, sure, it's crappy here but it's home. We don't want _your_ people coming here and trying to fix us. And, in case you forgot, you were family once."

"But Uma does?" Evie interrupted the twins. "She wants to go to Auradon?"

"No. She wants to ruin what you've got. Cause a war. I have family here that will not fare well over there. Beast isn't going to take kindly to Gil."

"So, what are we going to do?" Carlos asked, placing himself next to the pirate on the sofa.

Maddy was/had been his best friend who had always been there for him, and he hadn't seen her in sixth months. Part of wanting to spend time with her was due to guilt but the other part was because, hearing the protective tone in her voice when she spoke about her new family, reminded Carlos that she had once wanted to protect him like that. He missed it.

"Create a phony wand." Maddy shuffled down the sofa slightly, not noticeable to the others but enough to create some distance between her and Carlos.

"The 3D printer!" Carlos gasped causing Maddy to look at him weirdly, not knowing what he was talking about.

"But the second Uma tests it out, won't she know it's a fake?" Mal pointed out.

"Not if you create a good enough diversion. Get Ben out quickly."

Whilst the other four started putting their calculated plan into action, Maddy sneaked out of her apartment. Rushing to Harry's as fast as she could, she wanted to spend time with those she loved before everything came crashing down around her.


	7. Destroyed

**CHAPTER SEVEN - DESTROYED **

As soon as Harry opened the door, his petite girlfriend smashed her lips against his, pushing him back into the bedroom, slamming the door behind them. Knocking his hat off his head, she wound her fingers into his messy dark locks, tugging them gently.

"Whoa, what's brought this on?" Harry breathed, gazing down at the girl who had stolen his heart.

"Harry, no matter what happens tomorrow, I want you to know that I love you. So much."

Feeling dizzy with glee, Harry wrapped his arms around her, spinning her in a circle before placing a gentle kiss on her lips. This was the first time the four letter word had been used towards each other.

"I love ye too, lass. Tomorrow, we'll get our dream, and escape from the Isle. Start a life together."

Tears began to slide down her cheeks as the guilt began to set in. Maddy had betrayed the one family that had stuck with her, no matter what. She had destroyed their trust by going behind their backs and helping those who had left her behind.

"Don't cry. You're far too beautiful for that." Harry smiled, wiping away her tears.

Letting out a watery laughter that sounded more like a snort, Maddy buried her face in the crook of her boyfriend's neck.

"I will do whatever it takes to give ye the life ye deserve."

"I love how your voice always makes me feel warm, no matter what you're saying." Maddy said, her lips brushing Harry's neck, causing goose bumps to pop up on his arm.

"I love how ye eyes always make me melt. I'd do anything for those pretty purples." Harry whispered into her hair.

"We ride with the tide." The pair of them said simultaneously.

* * *

Relishing in the smell of salty sea wind, Maddy tried to ignore the fact that Uma was sat next to her. After their spat over Gil the other day, the pair of them were still rather tense with each other.

The sea was where she belonged. With her loyal crew; Gil, Harry and Uma. A loyal crew that she would soon betray. Trailing his hook along Ben's face, Harry tried to ignore the forlorn look on his girlfriend's face as he listened to Uma's commands.

"You better hope your girlfriend comes through." Uma smirked at the tied up King.

"She's not my girlfriend anymore."

This shocked the two girls as they assumed Mal was still very much in love with King Ben, especially if she was willing to give up the wand for him.

"Harry, leave us."

Standing to leave, Maddy was forced to stay when Uma wrapped a wrist around her arm, pulling her back. After a long monologue about how terrible life was being left on the island, Uma pushed Maddy to stand in front of the king, smirking as the other girl stumbled slightly.

Taking in the King's features, Maddy could understand why her sister had fallen for him but Harry would always make other men pale in comparison; he was her 'true love'.

"Do you know who this is?" Uma interrogated.

Turning to face the girl, Ben noticed she looked similar to someone he knew, but he did not recognise her.

"This is the _other_ daughter of Maleficent." Uma answered when Ben remained silent.

Ben's features morphed into an expression of shock - he had no clue that Maleficent had had another daughter. Raising her hand, Maddy gave Ben a small wave, her face showing how awkward she felt in the situation.

"I had no idea that Maleficent had more than one child." Ben stuttered. "If I had known you existed, I would have invited you to Auradon. You should never have been left behind."

"Wait, what?" Maddy spoke up for the first time, eyes pooling with angry tears. "Mal never mentioned me?"

"W-w-well, not really, no. I mean, I-I." Ben stammered, realising he had just made the situation worse.

"So, not only did she leave me behind, she decided to forget I ever existed?!" Maddy yelled before storming away from the King and her Captain.

"Oh, this should be good." Uma cackled before turning back to the King.

Stomping across the boat, Maddy snatched her sword off of Gil, who had been holding it for her, and strapped it to her side. Letting out an angry screech, she punched the bow with as much force as she could muster.

"Are you okay?" Gil hesitantly approached her, taking her bruised and bloody hand in his to inspect it.

"No." Maddy snapped.

Knowing she didn't wish to talk about it, Gil pulled her in for a quick hug, before wrapping some cloth around her knuckles.

"It'll be okay. No matter what, you've always got us." Gil smiled before climbing up the rig to keep watch.

Spotting her boyfriend leaning against the side, she quickly made her way over to him, knowing he always managed to calm her down when she was infuriated.

"What was that?" Harry nodded to the spot where Maddy and Gil had previously stood.

"Gil was inspecting my hand." She held up her bandaged knuckles.

"Why did you go to him and not me?" A frown ruined the beautiful features of Harry's face.

"I didn't do it intentionally. He was just stood there when I punched the bow."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Harry kissed the smaller girl's forehead.

"Mal is no longer my sister." She growled. "Har, I have to tell you something. It's about Mal and Uma-."

"HARRY!" Uma called, and like the loyal lapdog he was, Harry scurried off to see what his Captain needed.

"Tell me later. Love ye." Harry said over his shoulder, shooting her a smile that did little to ease her guilt.

"The wand is a fake." She whispered to the empty air, letting out a sigh before returning to her station.


	8. Dangerous

**CHAPTER EIGHT - DANGEROUS **

"They're here!" Gil shouted, jumping down onto the deck, next to Maddy.

The pair of them pulled out their swords out of their sheaths and got into a fighting stance. As soon as Uma found out the wand was a hoax, Maddy knew the situation would take a turn to the ugly side.

"Finally!" Uma announced, staring at the VKs in front of her.

Mal appeared on the boardwalk whilst the group spread out behind her, prepared for battle.

_"Let's get this party stared. I swear I'm cold hearted._  
_There's no negotiation. I'm not here for debatin'._  
_You need some motivation. Just look at Ben's face._  
_Then ask yourself how long you think I'll remain patient. _  
_I'll throw him overboard and let him swear with killer sharks._  
_You either hand over the wand or he'll be ripped apart."_

Harry pushed Ben close enough to the edge of the plank to make the King, and his 'saviours' nervous, but not too close that he could easily fall in. Mal took a step closer when she noticed the worried look on the face of the boy she loved.

After Mal's chorus, the whole crew began singing and banging their swords on the deck of the ship. It was quite an enchanting sound but Maddy was unable to join as she felt panic bubble up in her chest. Noon was fast approaching and the King of Auradon was about to be in some serious danger. Despite her anger at Mal, the other twin could tell that Ben was truly a good person, and she wasn't about to let him get hurt due to feud between her sister and Uma.

As the two sides battled, inching closer and closer to each other, Maddy tried to get closer to the man she loved. She had to warn him; had to call this off.

However, before she was able to reach him, he had made his way to Uma's side.

_"All it takes is one swing and I'll humiliate him. _  
_Matter of fact, make one wrong move and I'll debilitate him._  
_And if he even starts to slip, I'll eliminate him._  
_All it takes is one wrong look and I'll-." _

Noticing that he was spiralling, Maddy grabbed his hook and pulled him back, telling him to chill. The VKs all took a step forward upon seeing Maddy, causing Harry to go in defensive stance and pull her behind him.

Calling out her sister's name, Mal hoped she could convince Maddy to side with them.  
However, twirling around, Maddy glared at the girl she had once been the closest to.

"Don't do this. Come back with us, to Auradon. Don't go with them. We're your family." Mal begged, holding a hand out to her sister.

Interrupting the speech, Uma scoffed, sneering at the VKs. No one hurt those she cared about and got away with it.

"Family? Is that what you call the people you try and pretend don't exist?"

"What are you talking about?" Mal asked, having no idea that they knew she had never told Ben she had a sister.

"Don't lie-."

"Uma, stop. I got this." Maddy placed a hand on her Captain's shoulder, coming to stand before Mal.

The Captain and her First Mate slyly fist bumped when they noticed Maddy's hands were shaking, which only happened when she was _really_ angry.

"Just stop with all the lies Mal. You may be able to fool a whole country but you can't fool me. I see right through your little act. Ben told me that you never even mentioned me to him. You are no longer my family; this is my family." Maddy threw her arms out, gesturing to the men and women behind her. "Just accept that."

"Madd-."

The crew started singing again as Maddy stood there looking at the girl with whom she shared so many facial features with - the only thing similar about them. The pirate trio stood facing Mal and Evie; Harry and Uma slung their arms around Maddy protectively, showing that she belonged with them.

"Maddy, please." Mal whimpered.

Cutting her sister off once more, Maddy joined in with the singing.

_"We want the wand or else the King is gone. _  
_Your time is running out. _  
_You should really watch your mouth."_

Ben tried to reason with Mal so that she wouldn't hand the magical wand over to the pirates. Unfortunately, she ignored him and passed 5e wand to Uma who took it without a second thought. Her hunger for power blinding her to how easy it had all been.

"Hold up." Maddy gained the attention of everyone as she spoke, stopping the VKs before they could get Ben. "Too easy. Why don't you give us a demonstration? We want to see it work."

If she couldn't warn her crew about it, she'd reveal the wand as a fake another way.  
Carlos gaped at the other daughter of Maleficent as she smirked at the at the group, who had begun to squirm as they tried to come with an idea. Noticing Carlos nodded towards the dog, Maddy resisted the urge to grow once she realised there must be something magical about the dog. As it turned out, the dog could talk.

However, their escape didn't work exactly as the VKs had planned. Uma had tried to take down the barrier instantaneously, therefore she figured out the wand was fake.

Enraged, the daughter of Ursula ordered her crew to attack the VKs, and take back the King.

"Maddy, stay on the ship." Harry ordered, rushing off the ship.

"What? Why?!"

"Because no one will want to fight you." Gil explained, also charging into the fray.

Letting out a groan, the dragon's daughter stayed put for two whole minutes before disobeying Harry and throwing herself into the battle. She had just made it to the end of the boardwalk when she heard someone calling out her name.

Looking down, she saw Harry hanging from the edge of the wooden walkway, soaking wet with his hook in one hand and sword between his teeth.

"What the hell were you thinking? You could have died!" Maddy shrieked, looking down at the shark infested waters before whacking her boyfriend on the arm.

"Dad's hook. Jay chucked it in." Harry said pitifully.

Despite how much they hated their parents, despite how hard life was because of them, the children of the Isle had a hard time letting them go.

"Oh, Harry." Maddy pulled her boyfriend in for a quick kiss before the pair of them charged off to help their fellow crew members.

It wasn't long after the couple had continued fighting when Maddy felt strong arms wrap around her midsection, too tan to belong to her pirate.

"HARRY!" Maddy screeched as she lost sight of him due to a smoke bomb. Jay pulled her into the pipe, ignoring her kicking and screaming. "HARRY!"

"NO! MADDY!" Harry's screamed, face going red with rage as he watched his girlfriend being dragged away from him.

Much to his fury, he was unable to rush after her because Mal had kicked the bridge away from the pipe. As the smoke cleared, Harry was left to deal with the fact that his girlfriend had been taken away from him, and he had no way of getting her back.

**"I WILL KILL ALL OF YOU!"**


	9. Enraged

**CHAPTER NINE - ENRAGED **

"I swear to Hades, let me go now! Jay, I will rip your arms off the minute you release me!" Maddy cursed, thrashing in Jay's arms in an attempt to get back to her crew.

"Good thing I don't plan on letting you go then." Jay said, voice wavering as his heart broke upon seeing his best friend so distraught.

Tears streamed down her face and it had gone red from all the screaming. Her voice began to crack as her throat became sore. It broke all the VKs hearts to see her like this but Jay had his orders from Mal, and they thought they were helping her.

Ensuring everyone was in the limo, Jay locked the doors to prevent Maddy from escaping but the girl had stopped fighting. Instead, she placed her head on the window and watched as the Isle disappeared from view, tears still falling from her sad purple eyes.

Harry was gone and she had no idea how to get back to him.

* * *

Once they arrived at Auradon Prep, Maddy had been escorted to her room where her gloves and sword had been confiscated, and she was told to remain until someone came by to inform her of the Rules and Regulations. Picking up anything light enough to throw, she launched them at the wall and watched as the objects shattered upon impact.

The oak door to her new bedroom opened and whoever had entered took a moment to assess the destruction around them before looking at the sobbing heap in the middle of the bed.

"Maddy, I'm so sorry this happened. I didn't know Mal was planning it until it was too late." Evie placed her hand on her friend's back and began rubbing soothing circles on it. "Neither did Carlos."

"How could she do that to me? She kidnapped me from the family that cared about me."

"_We_ care about you."

"Funny way of showing it."

"Cotillion is tonight and I'd love it if you were there." Evie said, quickly changing the topic as she was unsure what she could say to make Maddy feel slightly better. Or to make her believe that the VKs truly did care about her.

In fact, they only went along with Mal's plan because they were told that Uma was manipulating Maddy, and she needed to be rescued.

"Why would I do that?"

"Because King Ben has promised to return you to the Isle tomorrow morning."

Maddy's head shot off the pillow and she searched the blue haired girl's face for any song that she was joking. She didn't find one.

"You're serious?"

Evie nodded in response.

"Isn't he worried about pissing Mal off?"

"Maybe. But he's also worried about you. After all, you're part of his people and he knows Mal wronged you, so he wants to fix that." Evie confessed. "Anyway, I have the _perfect_ dress for you, for tonight."

* * *

Green adorned Maddy's body as the lacy top of her dress was a light shade of green and the hall gown bottom was a darker shade. Evie made the dress so that a princess style but had given it an edge so that people knew Maddy was from the Isle, and not ashamed of it.  
Paying further tribute to her Isle side, Evie had let Maddy keep her anchor earrings in. However, Mal had ensured that nobody gave back Harry's gloves.

Even though she was extremely angry at her sister, Maddy couldn't deny that her twin looked stunning in her blue and yellow dress. Descending the staircase, Mal radiated confidence and royalty; she belonged in Auradon, no matter how much she may have disagreed before.

"Hi." Mal greeted her sister and friend once she'd reached the bottom of the stairs.

"How you feeling?" Evie asked her best friend, noticing the panicked look on Mal's face.

"Uh, sort of like I'm going to throw up." Mal giggled nervously.

"Yeah? Okay. That's okay." Evie reassured.

"We're right here with you." Maddy said, speaking to her sister for the first time.

Anger still coursed through her veins when she looked at Mal but she couldn't fight the twin instinct to comfort her.

Fan fare announced the arrival of King Ben who appeared at the top of the stairs looking very handsome. The crown complimented his blond locks and his suit fitted him exceptionally well. However, when he reached Mal, his face wasn't the picture of happiness. In fact, he looked slightly scared.

Following everyone's eyes to the top of the stairs (for the third time), Maddy felt like she was going to faint once she saw who was in the blue dress.

"Uma?!"


	10. Escape

**CHAPTER TEN - ESCAPE**

Watching the expression on Mal's face was painful as a Ben tried to explain to her that he had fallen in love with Uma whilst she had held him captive. It would appear that it was a trait that ran through the Beast family. Absolute devastation was the only way to describe how Mal looked. Normally, love didn't form that fast but Ben _was_ the son of Belle and Beast. If you're held captive, it's love. However, Maddy was still suspicious.

"Don't you see, Mal? You were right. You knew we weren't meant to be together. That's why you never told me that you loved me."

Mal let out a pained whimper, and that was when all of Maddy's anger towards her dissipated. Nobody deserved for their true love to do that to them.  
Wrapping her arm around her sister, Maddy glared daggers at the King.

"Not too thrilled I risked my life my life form him." Carlos muttered from the other side fo the twins. "We're with you, Mal."

As Ben pulled Uma into a dance that he should've been doing with Mal, tears began to fall from Mal's eyes. Pulling her sister by the hand, Maddy (accompanied by the VKs) escorted Mal away from the heart breaking scene before them; to help her escape.

"Lumiere, unveil the gift. They need to see it!" Jane yelled in a panic, wanting Ben to remember how much he loved Mal.

Turning around, Mal took in the stained glass window of her and Ben. The portrayal of Mal was her in a Maleficent purple dress with a purple cape, her eyes glowing their vibrant green. The window showed that Ben had never forgotten who Mal truly was, and that he loved her for it.

"Ben did that?" Mal swooned.

"Mhm." Jane nodded enthusiastically.

Unfortunately for Mal, Uma pulled away from his thoughts by demanding that he inform his guests about the gift he had gotten her.

"I'm bringing down the barrier once and for all!" Ben announced.

As the court gasped in horror, Maddy couldn't help the spark of hope that bubbled in her chest at the prospect of seeing Harry again. Before, she hated the idea of the barrier coming down and now, some small part of her really wished it would happen. But, for the most part, she didn't think the two sides clashing would ever end well.

"Fairy Godmother, bring down the barrier." Ben ordered.

"I most certainly will not."

"I am your King!" Ben snapped, shocking everyone with his unexpected rage.

As one of Maleficent's daughters watched the scene closely, she suddenly realised why Ben was acting so peculiar.

"He's been spelled." Maddy gasped. "Uma must have spelled him."

Knowing what she had to do, Mal made her way through the crowd to reach Ben, begging him to look at her. Uma, realising what Mal was trying to do, began begging Ben to look at her instead.

"Ben, I never told you that I loved you because I never thought I was good enough. And I thought it would only be a matter of time before you realised that yourself. But, Ben, that's me!" Mal begged, pointing to the window with the two of them on. "I'm part Isle and part Auradon. Ben, you've always known who we were and who we can be."

"Don't listen to her." Uma pleaded, desperation seeping into her tone as she noticed she was losing her grasp on the King.

"Ben, I know what love feels like now. Of course I love you, Ben. I've always loved you." Mal confessed, pressing her lips against Ben's in a desperate kiss.

"Mal." Ben whispered against her lips as the spell broke.

"True Love's Kiss." Maddy smiled in happiness for her sister whilst her heart ached for her own True Love. "Works every time."

Like a complete idiot, Ben had dived into the water to prevent Sea Witch Uma and Dragon Mal from fighting each other. To many people's shock, he actually managed to achieve peace between the two girls instead of being turned to fish food.

More importantly, Ben had managed to create peace between him and Uma.

Once the fighting was over, Uma disappeared under the water and Mal returned to her human form. Feeling disheartened that Uma had gone back to the Isle without her, Maddy walked away from the group of people partying, tears threatening to fall. She hated the fact that she couldn't stop crying.

"If there is anything you need, or anything I can do for you.."

"Um, actually Ben, there is." Evie butted in. "I know a little girl who would love to come to Auradon. Drizella's daughter, Dizzy."

"Then she could should come." Ben said positively.

Noticing a flurry of green fleeing the scene, Evie's heart ached for her best friend and her lost love.

"Actually, um, Ben? There's a lot of kids who would really love it here in Auradon. Kids just like us who deserve a second chance. Could I possibly get you a list?"

"Yes, yes! Absolutely, please." Ben said enthusiastically.

Bursting with happiness, Evie tried to find Maddy to tell her the good news but she was pulled into a dance by Doug.


	11. Family

**CHAPTER ELEVEN - FAMILY**

**I CHANGED THIS CHAPTER SO THAT I COULD WRITE DESCENDANTS 3 INSTEAD OF WHAT I HAD ORIGINALLY PLANNED SO WARNING! SPOILERS AHEAD FOR THOSE WHO HAVE NOT SEEN DESCENDANTS 3. IF YOU CHOOSE TO READ ANYWAY, DO NOT BLAME ME FOR SPOILING THE FILM, I HAVE WARNED YOU!**

Sat by herself, Maddy wiped away the stray tears that had fallen and let out a little sniffle. First, she had been dragged away from Harry. Then, Uma had arrived at Auradon before leaving Maddy behind. Just like everyone else did. Everyone but Harry.

Hearing noises creep up behind her, Maddy made to reach for her sword by her side btu all she grabbed was a handful of dress. The sword that had become like one of her limbs had been confiscated upon her arrival at Auradon Prep. Resigning herself to the fact that she'd have to use her fists, she swung around with her hands raised.

Luckily, Jay was prepared for her attack and grabbed her wrists in one hand before she could make contact with his face.

"Easy, tiger." Jay chuckled, releasing the small hands he had caught. "You're not on the Isle anymore."

Almost immediately, he regretted saying it.

"What are you doing out here all on your own?" Carlos sat down next to the purple eyed girl on the bench.

Resting her head on the son of Cruella De Vil, she tried her hardest to regain control of her emotions. She barely noticed Mal and Evie coming up behind her until they too had their arms wrapped around her. All five of the original VKs stayed huddled on the bench until Mal broke away from the hug and presented her twin with a neatly wrapped red box.

Tearing off the wrapping paper, Maddy let out a loud squeal once she saw what sat between the dark green tissue paper. Pulling out the ripped, dirty fingerless gloves with the hooks on them, Maddy smiled with joy. Harry Hook's gloves were back on her hands.

"Thank you so much, Mal." She exclaimed, relishing in the feeling of the cold leather against her hands.

Feeling much more like her self, Maddy rubbed her eyes and smiled at the people around her. Yes, they had stolen her from the place she called home but now they were trying to make amends. Just by giving her back her boyfriend's gloves, it was a step towards peace.

"I know this doesn't make up for me leaving, and kidnapping you, or judging those you call family, but I'm hoping we can mend what we had. I mean, you're my twin sister, my other half. I can't stand the idea of you hating me." Mal held her arms out for a hug.

"We can try." Maddy walked into the open arms.

* * *

Six months later and Maddy had almost adjusted to life at Auradon. It hadn't taken long before people picked up on her talent as an artist and she was being requested for portraits, designs, and birthday gifts. However, whilst she did that to earn some money on the side, her passion was working with Evie to bring the best fashion pieces to life. After discovering her skill with a sword, King Ben employed Maddy as a flexible bodyguard a.k.a she worked when she was needed. The rift between Maddy and Mal had been mended and the two sisters were closer than ever, working as one to bridge the gap between the Isle and Auradon.

Thankfully, that meant that when the VKs travelled to the Isle, Maddy was able to go with them, and today, well, today was finally the day that four lucky villain kids would be chosen to come to the Isle.

Stood behind Mal, the dark haired girl (who now had electric blue tips) surveyed the area, watching for anyone who would attempt an attack on the King's girlfriend. However, the air was like electricity and the promise of new beginnings hung in the air.

'_From the North to the South,_

_From the East to the West._

_Lost boys, lost girls,_

_You all know you're the best._

_Hit the streets, it's your day._

_Turn it up, now's your chance._

_It's time to get up on your feet and dance!_

_Whoo!_

_Anybody wanna be like us?_

_Everybody wanna be like us!_

_Hey._

_All the boys from Auradon,_

_And the girls 'cause they know what's up._

_Huh!_

_Your life could change today._

_Your life could change today._

_These streets named after us,_

_Because we paved the way._

_Everyone come and take your shot._

_Now's the time, show 'em what you got._

_'Cause everyone is gonna get their chance._

_They said that being from the Isle was bad._

_Well, it's good to be bad!_

_And we're proof of that._

_Used to be lost, now we're on the map._

_Used to steal stacks, now we're giving back._

_Remember that,_

_It's good to be... Bad!_

_If you got pride,_

_Raise your V's up high._

_Wave 'em wide, side to side._

_Feel the vibe._

_It's good to be bad.'_

Seeing the joy and excitement shining up at her from the faces of the villain kids made Maddy feel proud to be apart of the VK program. Before, these kids felt hopeless and abandoned; felt as if their life would never change from the horrible, dreary routine they had been forced to endure since the day they had been born. They had been punished due to their heritage, punished for the crimes their parents had committed. Now, they were being given a chance to become their own person, to show who they truly were.

Clapping as Dizzy, daughter of Drizella, Squeaky and Squirmy, sons of Smee, and Celia, daughter of Facilier was chosen, Maddy tried to ignore the lack of her crew in the crowd. However, when she spotted a flash of silver hook, her heart lurched as she thought about the handsome man she had fallen in love with. The same man, that despite being to the Isle countless times already, Maddy had failed to find the son of Captain Hook. And, it wasn't for lack of trying. She had searched for him everywhere; her old place, his apartment, the Shoppe, the ship, anyone he used to hang out. Nothing.

Wasting no time, Maddy made sure Mal was okay before darting over to the alley where she had spotted the hook. By the time she got there, the glimpse of silver had disappeared and she stood there alone. Even the rats had disappeared. Feeling a hand on her shoulder, she tensed until the familiar scent reached her nose. Leaning back into the touch, she was grateful when Jay wrapped his arms around her in a reassuring hug.

"You're too good for him anyway." Jay comforted, leading her towards the awaiting limo but she couldn't help the sadness swirling within her when the barrier closed behind them and Harry didn't show up. Again.

Clearly he had no desire to see her, and some small part of her couldn't blame him. She had quickly fallen into the routine of Auradon and had even made friends. She had betrayed him by not coming back to live at the Isle but she had hoped she'd at least been given the chance to explain herself.

Sat with her family, Maddy was grateful that the bonds between them had grown stronger but she couldn't help but feel guilty about the family bonds that had fallen apart.


	12. Future

**CHAPTER TWELVE - FUTURE**

Surrounded by the citizens of Auradon, Maddy couldn't contain her glee. The light blue dress on her body faded into darker shades of blue before ending in a deep purple colour. To ensure it wasn't too restricting, it had an open front and purple leggings, the dress falling as a train at the back. Unfortunately, for the fancy event, Evie had wrestled away Maddy's gloves and forced her to leave her sword waiting in the limo. Everyone was dressed in their finery, waiting for the Royal couple to make their entrance. Clasping Evie's hand in hers, Maddy waited impatiently for her sister to appear. She had had to keep this a secret for a month now and she was about to burst. Turning away from the bright midday sun, she heard her blue haired friend squeal as King Ben and Princess Mal turned the corner.

"Her dress looks amazing. Good call with the dragon design." Evie whispered in Mal's ear, admiring their handiwork.

"And that fabric you chose."

"Ladies." Jay reprimanded, reminding them to pay attention to the couple addressing the crowd.

Giggling to themselves, they gave King Ben their full, undivided attention as he began his speech.

"What's up, Auradon? Thank you so much for joining us to welcome our new arrivals. It worked out well for the first four so we decided to try again. Mal, this is the exact spot where we met for the first time. I feel like I've known you my whole life. But, did I mention, I'm in love with you?"

Music began playing softly in the background and Maddy couldn't help the grin illuminating her face. Finally, Mal was going to get her happy ending. She deserved all the happiness that Ben would bring her.

"_I met this girl who rocked my world, like it's never been rocked. And now I'm living just for her and I won't ever stop. I never thought that it could happen for a guy like me. But now look at what you've done. You've got me down on my knee._ Mal, it's you and me. You and me forever. Will you marry me? Will you be my Queen?"

Whilst she hadn't been there, Ben had told Maddy all about his love story with Mal and when he mentioned he wanted to propose that way, she thought the idea was absolutely brilliant. And extremely sweet. The look on Mal's face was worth keeping the secret from her; she looked blown away and so happy as she agreed to marry Ben and become Queen of Auradon.

"Yes, yeah!"

"No!" Audrey cried out.

Narrowing her eyes at the child of Aurora, Maddy decided to keep an eye on the Princess in pink as the look in her eyes was similar to the look Harry got when he was about to hit someone. Cheers erupted around the happy couple as the whole of Auradon exploded into joy at the news. Squeezing Evie tightly, the two girls jumped on Mal, squealing loudly in her ear. Carlos, lost in happiness, chest bumped the previous King Adam. Immediately realising his mistake, he apologised profusely before turning to Jay, mortified.

"Did you two know about this?"

"Of course, I helped plan this." Evie scoffed, winking at her friend.

"Ben actually asked if it would be ok if he proposed." Maddy chuckled, hugging her sister once more.

However, the VKs were unable to enjoy the festivities for long because Ben began ushering them into Mal's limo so they could go and pick up the new VKs. Seated on the plush purple seats, Maddy slipped into her own thoughts and what could've been her happy ending. She wondered if she would see Harry today but tried not to get her hopes up, she couldn't afford to be disappointed again. Especially not on Mal and Ben's happy day.

* * *

"Celia!" Maddy called out, pulling the girl in for a hug before placing her bag in the boot of the limo. "I'm so glad you're coming to Auradon. I feel like I haven't seen you in ages."

"Well, it has been six months." Celia pointed out, sliding into the limo.

"That's true." Maddy laughed, sitting next to her and ensuring her sword was safely by her side.

"Woah, did they have that made for you?" Celia asked, staring at the elaborate sword with awe.

The blade was perfectly polished silver and sharpened every day whereas her old sword had been blunt and rusting, the pommel had a large, rounded amethyst set into it and the hilt was a series of elaborately twisted strands to look like waves. Before she was able to talk about her pride and joy, Mal called for the car to come to a stop and Maddy turned to see Hades trying to breach the barrier.

"Stay here!" She snapped at the kids before darting out the door, kicking the train of her dress out the way.

Stood in front of Ben and Mal, with her sword out, she was prepared to do her job; fight anyone attempting to hurt the King and Queen, and defend them until her dying breath.

Rushing towards him, Maddy forgot that he was able to use his powers due to the fact that he was half out of the barrier. Allowing the daughter of Maleficent get close enough, he blasted her back and watched as her head hit the back of the purple limo. Watching as his sister-in-law slumped to the floor, Ben decided to charge at the God before getting thrown back himself.

Now, it was down to Mal. Turning into her dragon form, she used her dragon breath to force him back behind the barrier, she didn't want to risk using fire in case she seriously hurt the blue haired villain. Eventually, she managed to force Hades back into the barrier but not without taking a couple of hits herself. Using his magic ember, Hades had shot beams of magic straight into Mal's chest. Due to the lack of strength, she quickly turned back to herself and had to be held up between Ben and Evie.

"He was draining all of my magic, I felt all of my powers slipping away." She gasped, clutching her chest.

"You're safe." Ben reassured, leading her back to the safety and comfort of the limo.

Jay had Maddy resting safely in his lap, brushing her hair out of her face and informing everyone that she would be fine, apart from a splitting headache when she woke.

Shrouded by the shadows, Harry watched as the woman he loved bravely defended her sister. He had never been prouder of her than when he saw her prepared to fight the God of the Underworld. Just like every other time Maddy had visited the Isle, Harry watched her from the dark fog that the Isle provided, always moving, always hiding. She looked more radiant than she had been on the Isle but he couldn't tell if it was the new look, the balanced diet, or the new found confidence she had obtained. Previously, he had been content to watch her from afar but the moment he had seen her slip into unconsciousness, he darted out of the shadows. Prepared to fight of the VKs, if he had to, he quickly stopped in his steps when he realised that the barrier would have prevented him from reaching her anyway. Resigning himself to the fact that, no matter how much he loved her, there would always be obstacles between the two.

* * *

"Maleficent's sceptre and the Queen's crown have been stolen." Ben announced to his parents and fiancée. Maddy had been excluded from the conversation because, 1) Ben didn't want her to get hopeful that Uma was coming back from her as he didn't think this was Uma's handiwork, and

2) he didn't want her worrying about the potential danger. Maddy was well aware of what the sceptre could do, and it terrified her.

"Uma?" Adam asked his son.

"I don't think so."

"When the people hear about this, they'll never want to leave their houses? What do we do? Mal, how do we keep evil out of Auradon?" Belle asked, turning to her daughter in law.

Brushing her hand over her face, Mal knew there was only one solution. A solution that Ben and her family would argue against. However, if she was going to be Queen, Mal knew she had to make difficult decisions to protect her people and her home.

"There's only one way to guarantee their safety. There, um, there can't be anymore going in and out. I think we need to close the barrier… forever."

Instantly, Ben protested. All his hard work, his dream, would be going down the drain if he closed the barrier. He couldn't just close the Isle forever and abandon those hopeful kids that deserved a chance at a better life. Storming out of the room, he ignored his father calling after him but halted when he heard Mal's footsteps chasing him.

"I can't-"

"Hey, look at me. Ben, I do not want to take away your dream because it was so beautiful. It is why I fell in love with you but, as the King and Queen of Auradon, what's our duty?"

"To protect Auradon." Ben sighed. "But do you know what this means for all those kids? Are you prepared to do that?"

"No, I am not prepared to do that. And I have no clue how to tell the girls but we don't have any other choice."

Much to his dismay, Ben was aware that Mal was right. Protecting the people of Auradon was his duty and he had to keep them safe. Whilst Ben and Adam began discussing how to get back the sceptre and the crown, Mal knew she had to find some way to tell Evie and Maddy. But, how did you tell your two best friends that they could never go back to their home? That they could never see their family and those that they love again?


	13. Grateful

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN - GRATEFUL**

"We're talking about closing the barrier for good." Mal informed Evie and Maddy.

Busy sketching new outfits for Celia and Dizzy, Maddy had only been half interested in the conversation about protecting Auradon (which probably wasn't the best thing seeing as she was part of the measures to protect Auradon).

Slamming down her pencil, she spun round to face her sister with a look of absolute horror.

"But, you said no."

"The five of us are living the dream here. Now we get to share that with others. I mean, what could be more important than that?" Evie asked, eyes big with worry.

"Maybe security and peace of mind." Mal suggested, feeling ashamed of her suggestion after seeing the way her sister and best friend reacted. She knew they would never be fully on board with the idea but she never expected them to be outraged.

"Were they seriously thinking nobody would ever go in or out of the Isle again?" Maddy demanded, short temper coming to the end of its tether.

"Would we never get to go back and see our parents again? What about the kids we just brought over? We promised they could go back and visit when they wanted to." Evie ranted.

"Yeah. I know."

"M, I'm so glad you're going to be Queen. You get to stand up for the VKs." Evie smiled, taking Mal's previous silence as an indication that Mal had vetoed the idea, not that she had been the one to come up with it.

"You'll make a great Queen." Maddy smiled before turning back to her drawings, anger dissipated.

Once again, Mal had betrayed her sister. She didn't think she'd ever be able to tell her the truth.

* * *

Mal's house was in chaos the next morning. And, it was all Carlos' fault. Jane's birthday was today and due to it being the first birthday they had spent together, Carlos wanted to ensure it went perfectly. Hence why he was running around in a panic.

"Do we have towels? Presents?" He fretted before bumping into Maddy. "Morning."

"Morning, for the fifth time. Carlos, you need to calm down. Everything is perfect and Jane will love it."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Now, calm down." Maddy chuckled.

"Okay." He breathed deeply, and then went back to panicking. "Who got into Jane's cake?!"

Laughing at her friend, Maddy stuffed everything into her bag before ensuring she had Jane's present neatly wrapped. Tying a pink bow around the light blue wrapping paper, Maddy heard a commotion outside and noticed Audrey had had a major makeover.

"Is that my mom's sceptre?" She asked the group before turning to face Mal. "Ah! Oh."

"You might want to think of a spell for that." Carlos suggested.

Stood before them, Mal's hair was no longer a brilliant purple with soft, clear skin. Instead, she resembled Evie's mother when she had turned into an old hag to trick Snow White. Rushing over to give her sister a shoulder to lean on, Mal revealed that the only object that could undo the damage caused by Maleficent's sceptre was Hades' ember.

"He's not just going to hand it over."

"We don't even know where his lair is."

"I do." Celia pipes up, frosting on the side of her mouth. "I'm his errand rat. I've got the key at my dad's."

"You're coming." Old Mal said, disappointing Celia who had wanted to remain in Auradon and continue eating sweets.

After devising a makeshift plan, the VKs separated to get their stuff together, change out of their party outfits, and get their bikes. Carlos and Jay hurried off whilst Evie and Maddy attempted to help Mal walk just a little faster.

Poor Carlos, Maddy thought, he was going to miss Jane's birthday.

* * *

Coming to a stop in an alley near Facilier's place, Mal marvelled at her young skin, exclaiming in joy. "I'm me again!"

"Evil magic doesn't work here, Mal." Maddy reminded her sister. "Kinda the whole point of the Isle."

Watching Celia embrace with her father was heart warming. Maleficent had never been a caring mother and the twin's father had never been around so, seeing a villain praising their child and showing them affection was a nice sight. The barrier couldn't be close forever because Celia had just been given the chance to see Auradon but it was easy to see why she could never leave her father behind. Even now, Evie was looking over her shoulder as if her mother would burst out of the shadows and start being picky over her outfit. She would brush dust off her skirt, comb her fingers through her hair and straighten her tiara every two seconds. Jay's hands were getting twitchy as he looked at all the objects he could steal; things he would have stolen previously just to appease his father. Grabbing his hand in hers, she squeezed it gently and guided him over to Carlos. Smiling gratefully at the shorter girl, Jay was grateful to have her with him. She was used to being on the Isle far more than he was and she was his anchor at the moment.

"Look at this," said Carlos, pointing at the small, static TV screen.

"Alerts of a sleeping spell keep coming in as it spreads throughout Auradon. There are rumours that Sleeping Beauty's daughter, Audrey, is behind the spell. We're trying to discover who is responsible for these vicious lies, and which villain has perpetrated this evil-"

Before he was able to finish his news announcement, the spell hit the reporter and slumped to the floor snoring.

Celia shuffled across the dusty floor to the VKs and held up the key with a smirk gracing her dark features. Making their way out of Facilier's, the VKs heard the sound of the engines of their bikes and began sprinting to where they had left them. Sat atop the five bikes were Gil, Harry, and three other males that had once been in Uma's crew. Automatically, Jay and Carlos moved in front of Maddy, blocking her from view.

Inhaling sharply, Maddy couldn't help but staring at Harry Hook. His hair had grown out slightly, the eyeliner around his eyes was darker thus making his blue eyes brighter, and he was just as handsome as the last time she had seen him. Gil had his usual goofy smile on his face. Her heart hurt at seeing them but then the anger set in. She had spent six months searching for them and now, here they were, trying to steal her bike.

"Long time nay see." Harry taunted, smirking at Jay.

Pushing past her 'bodyguards', Maddy faced Harry for the first time in six months. His smirk dropped, and he gulped upon seeing the look on her face. Her face was blank, void of emotion but her purple eyes were swirling with rage. Harry's cockiness faltered slightly.

"Get off the bikes." Jay demanded, biceps flexing in a threatening manner.

"Catch me if you can, Jay." Harry chuckled, zooming off after the others.

He didn't even look at Maddy.

"That was _my_ bike! Ugh, he is in so much trouble!" Maddy fumed, ready to go after them and get her bike back but Mal held out an arm to stop her.

"You're coming with me."

Maddy had hoped to avoid that.


	14. Godly

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN - GODLY**

Iron gates stood before the three girls covered in 'warning' and 'keep out' signs. There was even a 'Beware of the dog' one, which made Maddy laugh slightly before remembering where she was. Goosebumps ran up her arms as the air seemed to grow colder when the twins approached the gates, pushing them open.

"How big is that dog?" Mal asked, shifting nervously.

"You'll see. Stay quiet, it echoes like crazy in here." Celia said to Mal. "I'm sure you're already aware of that," she says to Maddy.

Shaking her head vigorously, Maddy tried to get Celia to stop talking. But, it was too late.

Mal had already turned to face her sister with a quizzical eyebrow raised.

"What does she mean, Maddy?"

"Nothing."

"I'm sure it was you I saw coming out of here. Only you and Mal have vibrant purple hair and Mal was in Auradon."

"I'm going to need you to stop talking." Maddy snapped at Celia before turning to her twin sister.

Betrayal and hurt flashed across Mal's pretty features. "You visit Hades?"

"It was one time." Maddy admitted, not wanting to talk about the disastrous meeting. "I wanted to see if he had any clue how to get through the barrier and off the Isle so I could be with you guys."

"Oh." Mal went to hug her sister but Maddy took a step back, not wanting to make a moment out of a bad memory.

"Whatever. It was the week you left, he was as useless as ever and I got over it. Now, we've got an ember to steal."

* * *

Cycling down the darkened caves, lit by a single lamp swinging from the handle of the bike, the three girls tried to make as little noise as possible. Hiding in the shadows, Maddy watched as Celia stood in front of Hades, ready to distract him or alert Mal, whilst Mal snuck round the back and grabbed the glowing ember. What could go wrong?

Well..

He woke up.

"What are you doing here?" His deep voice echoed through the cave, bouncing off the walls. He didn't move an inch from his position.

Holding her breath, Maddy watched as Mal continued trying to grab the ember. Quicker than lightning, Hades' arm shot out and pinned Mal's to the table, preventing her from getting the ember.

"Hi, Dad." Mal muttered. "Quite a show you put on the other day."

Maddy could feel Celia's shock from where she was hidden.

"I was just coming to see you." Hades stated innocently.

"Wonder why. Is it because I'm going to be Queen?"

"Don't be bitter, Mal."

"You abandoned me when I was a baby." She blurted out.

"No, no, I left your mother. She's not the easiest person to get along with."

Deep within the shadows, Maddy couldn't help but agree with that logic. Her mother was an evil lunatic and that was why Maddy never visited her after Mal had left to go to Auradon.

Ever the dramatic God, Hades began bursting into a musical number.

'_Listen, little girl, _

_You're talking to a God._

_And I don't wanna hear the drama. _

_Kindness isn't my brand._

Oh, I guess that's why you ran.

_Try being married to your mama!_

You stink at being a dad.

_Poor, Mally, are you sad?_

Not as sad as you without your powers.

I didn't come to fight,

For once, do something right.

_I steal souls, were you expecting flowers?'_

Celia had jumped out of the way of the two dancing villains and had joined Maddy in her hiding place.

"You never told me-"

Maddy shushed the girl so that she could listen to the argument going on between her sister and her father. Whilst she had no feelings towards her father because he was never a father to them, she couldn't help but agree with some of the things he was saying. On the other hand, it didn't excuse the fact that he hadn't visited them once in the sixteen years of them being alive.

"Should we stop them?" Celia asked upon seeing Hades smacking a tambourine on his arse.

Maddy, who was immensely enjoying the sight before her, could barely contain her amusement as she shook her head.

"I think we should let them get this out of their systems." She snorted.

'_I did what I had to do._

_No, you only did what's best for you._

_Well, you could learn a thing or two._

_When push comes to shove, you do-_

_When push comes to shove, you do-_

_When push comes to shove, _

_You do what you gotta do.'_

Watching as Mal and Hades kept pushing each other, Maddy shook her head at their childish antics, thoroughly enjoying the scene unfolding before her. However, poor Celia, was worried that one of them would explode soon in anger and was cowering behind Maddy, begging her to do something.

"Please." Mal begged, holding her hand out for the ember.

Hades just looked at her outstretched hand.

"Do you want to make up for being a lousy dad?" Maddy asked, stepping into the light.

Unfortunately, she realised how much the ends of her hair matched Hades and berated herself for not getting Dizzy to fix it before they came to the Isle. Thankfully, the rest of her outfit was purple and green, her mother's colours.

"And there's the other one." Hades muttered under his breath, taking in his other daughter. "I see you two have made up."

"Give us the ember."

"It won't work for you."

"Yes, it will." Mal cut in. "We're blood."

"You're only half Hades-"

"Thank God." Maddy grumbled quietly but he seemed to have heard her, turning his frightening eyes on her.

"-It won't do everything for you that it does for me."

"We'll take our chances." Maddy countered, purple eyes narrowed.

Staring at his daughter, he noticed how much she had changed in the past year. She may have been dressed in the colours of Maleficent but she had (subconsciously) dyed her in the colours of her father. He had learnt so much about her through Celia's information and now, he finally got to see her in person. There was a fire within her that Mal lacked, possibly because Mal hadn't been the one left on the Isle. The pirate side of her clearly hadn't disappeared upon Auradon as told through the shells on her jacket and the sword resting by her side. She looked as fearless as a Demigod.

Begrudgingly, Hades handed the ember over to Mal, knowing his girls deserved, at least that off of him.

"If it gets wet, it's game over.

* * *

Once out of the damp cave, Maddy felt like she could breathe properly again, away from the heavy gaze of her father. He may not have his powers anymore but his eyes still held the fire of the Underworld and the dark, depth of pain.

"I guess that's why he was always asking about you two." Celia noted, having accepted the news as they passed through the barrier, the first three to get there.

"Evie is the only one who knows. As far as I'm concerned, he's not my father." Mal absentmindedly passed the crystal to her sister for safekeeping.

As soon as the ember made contact with Maddy's skin, she felt her body temperature rise and instantaneously, Maddy's whole body burst into scorching, blue flames.

Staring at Celia and Mal in shock, Maddy practically threw the ember back to Mal, and her body returned to normal.

"What the-"


	15. Hurt

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN - HURT**

Still reeling from the fact that she possessed her father's powers, Maddy barely registered that the other three had returned from their bike chase. As the barrier was closing once more, two muscular bodies jumped through, rolled, and clambered to their feet. Acting on instinct, Maddy unsheathed her sword and pointed it at the two escapees. Upon seeing that it was Harry and Gil, she didn't lower it. If anything, she raised it with more determination.

Furrowing his eyebrows, Harry tried to brush off the hurt he felt at her pointing a sword at him. Although, he noticed that Maddy looked jumpy and spooked by something.

"Hey, guys. We're just coming for a wee visit." Harry announced, cheerily.

Anger getting the best of him, Jay shoved Harry back towards the barrier. During the scuffle, somebody bumped into Mal, who was standing too close to the edge of the water. Over went the ember, down into the swirling depths of the ocean.

"No!"

The water began churning and frothing causing the VKs to back away from it.

"Drop something?" Uma taunted, waving the ember around.

"It can't get wet. Give it back before it goes out." Mal pleaded, reaching for it. Unfortunately, she was at a disadvantage due to her being on land and Uma being in the water.

Transforming back to her human self, Uma stood in front of Harry and Gil, ember in hand.

"Uma?" They both exclaimed, joyed to see their Captain. Maddy didn't feel the same way.

Seeing the three of them reunite had her anger spiking again, since touching the crystal, she was quick to anger and slow to calm down.

"Give it back, Uma. People's lives depend on that!" Mal begged, the fate of her kingdom lying in the hands of a woman who had a grudge against her.

Uma pretended to contemplate whether she should which had Maddy prickling with fury. Stalking towards the blue haired girl, Maddy's hands burst into flames, as did her hair, and she demanded Uma hand the ember over.

"Well, that's new." Carlos gaped at his best friend whilst everyone (but Uma, Mal and Celia) took a step back.

Harry stared at the woman he loved with wide eyes and slight awe. Electric blue looked good on her.

"You might want to chill down, Princess."

Looking down at her hands and the strands of hair blowing in her face, Maddy forced the flames to dissipate, shoving her hands into her pocket. Once the heat from her fire had gone, the VKs took one step closer to her.

"Give it to me."

"Guarantee that every VK that wants of the Isle can get off." Uma bargained.

"Nice to see that there _are_ people you care about leaving behind." Maddy seethed.

"Only those who don't deceive me."

Scoffing, Maddy took a threatening step towards Uma. Trying to diffuse the tension, Harry stood between the girls and opened his mouth to say something.

"Lad-"

"Shut up!" Both girls snapped at him, not breaking the glaring contest between them.

"I can't do that." Mal stepped in, pushing her sister behind her so as to prevent anymore arguing.

"Can't?" Uma dangled Hades' ember over the water. "How about now?"

"Deal!" Mal agreed, reaching for the ember.

Of course, it was never going to be that easy. Deciding she didn't trust either of the twins, Uma kept hold of the ember, tucking it into her shell for safekeeping. Agreeing to work together, the two groups of VKs decided to put aside their differences for the time being, and go back to hating each other once Auradon was saved. Sticking to Jay's side, Maddy refused to look at the three pirates. Even Gil.

"Where's our bikes?" Carlos asked, remembering they'd need quick transportation.

"Oh, yeah. We crashed them."

"You crashed my bike!" Maddy screeched, eyes flaring blue.

Ducking behind Uma, Harry tried to make himself as small as possible and Jay had to wrap an arm around the firecracker's waist to prevent her from throttling one of them.

Noticing she had calmed down, he released her and the eight of them made their way back to Auradon.

* * *

Silent. Auradon was absolutely silent.

Even the birds had stopped chirping, the leaves didn't rustle. Everything was still. Everyone was asleep and there was no sign of Audrey as they crossed the huge, green fields. Passing Auradon Prep, Maddy looked up at the giant castle that had been converted into her school and wished summer ended soon. At least at school, she would've been kept busy; her mind wouldn't have had time to think of Harry, she wouldn't have visited the Isle, and she wouldn't be stuck with her father's powers.

As if she wasn't already different from the students of Auradon Prep, now she would have to take magic classes to learn to control her fiery issue. And, possibly, anger management.

"Is that Auradon Prep?" Uma asked, staring up at the building with longing.

"Yeah." Maddy nodded. "When everybody wakes up, you're going to love it."

Some small part of Maddy felt bad for Uma. Whilst she _had_ wanted revenge, she also wanted the chance to be apart of Auradon. Uma had wanted to come to Auradon Prep and learn, and just be given a chance to do something with her life other than work for her mother. Maddy had taken that away from her. No matter how much time she spent in goodness class, or helping others, Maddy would always be reminded of how evil and deceptive she could be.

Taking one last look at the school building, the two girls rejoined the group and ventured through the forest.

"Everything is so green." Gil said in amazement, spinning in circles to take in the trees and bushes. "You have leaves on your trees! And what are those coloured things on the bushes?"

"Uh, flowers?" Jay looked at the boy in confusion.

"Flowers are pretty."

Passing by a couple having a picnic, Gil immediately dove for the grapes, popping them in his mouth and relishing in the juicy taste of them. Maddy couldn't help but smile on the child-like joy written across his face. She remembered her reaction to the vibrant life of Auradon, and now she was getting to see someone else experience it. This is why Ben couldn't close the barrier forever. He couldn't deny other VKs the chance to experience flowers, and grass, and fresh fruit. All the things everyone else in Auradon took for granted.

"They're grapes." Maddy smiled at Gil, eating one herself before giving Gil a handful for the walk.

"I love grapes." Gil beamed at his friend, glad she was talking to him, and blushed when half a grape fell out of his mouth. Luckily, he managed to make Maddy giggle. It felt just like old times, but better.

Upon hearing the familiar sound of Maddy's laugh, Harry felt himself involuntarily smile. Until he relaised he was being watched.

"I believe I deserve some compensation for my muscles, my wile, and my role in this endeavor." Harry said cockily, trying to wind Jay up. Something he excelled at.

"You do. Me not squashing you like a bug."

Just as predicted, Jay was quick to bite.

"Think I'm scared of you, Jay?"  
"You should be, because I'm the one who comforted Maddy after she spent days looking for you. So, I've got plenty of rage for you."

Thankfully, Evie interrupted the two men before they could argue further, drawing their attention to something far more disturbing than just a sleeping spell.

Audrey had started turning people into stone.


	16. Hellfire

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN - HELLFIRE**

Rushing through the halls of the palace, the VKs mission had gained a new sense of urgency. Passing sleeping and stone people filled Maddy with determination to take down Audrey. All her friends had been cursed and even worse, they couldn't find Ben. Luckily, Dude hadn't been spelled and due to being a dog, his sense of smell was able to help them find Ben even faster. Following Carlos' little fur ball, they hurried down the long corridor towards Ben's office, calling out for the King.

Gil stood next to Carlos asking him questions about Dude the dog, and Maddy chuckled at the frustration on Carlos' face and the inquisitive look on Gil's. Making a note to get Gil a rescue dog once this was all over, she paid no attention to Harry when he sidled next to her.

Every now and again, the dark haired boy would open his mouth before rethinking his words and falling silent. It was both annoying and amusing.

Just as she was about to put the poor boy out of his misery, Uma spotted a sliced portrait and deep gashes in the wall that looked like claw marks.

"Any chance this was here before?" Uma inquired, nudging the metal frame with her foot.

Dude led them into a large room with suits of armour dotting the room. However, there was no sign of Ben. Trying to block out Uma and Mal's bickering, Maddy swore she saw a suit of armour shift slightly. Apparently, she wasn't the only one as Carlos asked her if she saw it move.

"Do you like a prince, Mal? How about a knight in shining armour? Or knights?" Audrey's voice resonated throughout the room.

Suddenly, the armour pulled out their swords and began closing in on the eight VKs, forcing them together. Unsheathing her sword, Maddy stood at the front of the group, ready to fend off the knights until the others had gotten their own swords.

'_Watch your back, watch your back._

_Watch your back, watch your back._

_We can counter their attack hit 'em 'til the armour cracks.'_

Throwing Harry a sword, he caught it effortlessly before the pair of them stood back to back, staring down the enemy. Just like old times. Ignoring the warmth of his body against hers, and the familiar muscles of his back, Maddy brandished her sword and took the first swing. Staring at the daughter of Maleficent as she smashed the knight atop his head, he swore he fell in love with her even more.

'_This could get a little sticky,_

_How to win this battle could be tricky but I know the best way._

_Fall back let me lead, you hold the line._

_And we'll bring them to their knees._

Swords in the air if you're with me,

They got us outnumbered one to fifty.

But victory is ours 'cause I got a strategy, you take the left,

And the rest of you can follow me.

_(Un-uh)_

This is my crew

_This is my squad_

This is my turf.

_Oh my gosh, look guys._

_We've got bigger fish to fry._

_Put your differences aside,_

_'Cause right now we're on the same side._

_Until the night falls, everyone._

_We'll stay together 'til the battle is done._

_Watch your back, watch your back._

_Watch your back, watch your back._

_We can counter their attack hit 'em 'til the armour cracks._

_Until the night falls, we're aligned,_

_It doesn't mean that we're on the same side._

_Watch your back, watch your back._

_Watch your back, watch your back._

_Hit 'em hard and hit 'em fast they're too heavy to react.'_

As the battle raged around them, Maddy took a quick glance around the room to see how everyone was faring. Mal and Uma were fighting side by side, Jay was watching Harry's back, and Evie was helping Carlos with a trio of knights. Noticing Gil was outnumbered, she rushed to his aid, kicking back the first one before clashing swords with the second.

"Thanks, Mads."

"I got your back, Gil."

Getting lost in the happiness she felt, Maddy didn't notice the knight coming for her until he slashed her arm and threw her to the side. Yelping in pain, she let Harry pull her to her feet (who was by her side with ridiculous speed) and watched as Gil took down the knight. Having defeated his own knights, Harry had been watching as Maddy defended Gil, admitting that she had vastly improved since leaving the Isle. She had learnt skills at Auradon that put her previous skill to shame. Auradon had been good for her. And that killed him. Not because she was happier or better but, because she could've gone to Auradon sooner if he hadn't held her back.

'_Until the night falls everyone_

_We'll stay together 'til the battle is done_

_Back to back, back to back_

_Back to back, back to back_

_We can counter their attack hit 'em 'til the armour cracks_

_Until the night falls, we're aligned_

_It doesn't mean that we're on the same side_

_Back to back, back to back_

_Back to back, back to back_

_Hit 'em hard and hit 'em fast they're too heavy to react_

'_Suit of armour strong and true_

_Make this metal bust a move!'_

Finally working together, the eight VKs managed to bring the suits of armour down. Relishing in their victory, they went to high five each other until remembering who they were, and their feud. Groaning, Maddy bumped her hip against Uma's before Gil swung an arm around her shoulder and pulled her into his side. Checking her arm, he pulled out a piece of cloth and wrapped it around the cut to stem the bleeding before thanking her for saving him once again. He was glad to have her back. Gil had missed his best friend. Every time she had visited the Isle, he had wanted to go out and see her, hug her, and convince her to come back. However, Harry always ordered him to remain hidden and out of sight. Due to Harry being acting Captain, Gil had to listen to him, even if it broke his heart to watch Maddy leave. After fighting in battle together again, Uma and Maddy had silently mended the rift between the two. Sort of.

"You know, we could've taken them down a lot quicker if you'd used some of that hellfire of yours." Uma pointed out.

"Well, it's kind of a learning curve. I'm not really at the 'burn hunks of metal stage'." Maddy said, tone dripping with sarcasm.

"Guys, come on." Evie groaned. "This was so great. We were a team. We worked together. Come on."

Mal and Uma turned away from each other even more.

"You know what we should try? An icebreaker. You say something you really like about the other person, okay? I'll start." Evie said cheerfully.

Turning to look at the pirate trio, Evie analysed each of them. Pretending to be examining the ceiling, Harry hoped the perky girl would choose anyone but ut him. Alas, he was not that lucky.

"Harry."

Maddy snorted at the look on his face causing him to playfully narrow his eyes at her.

"Great accent."

Trying to contain her laughter behind her fist, Maddy let Mal and Uma decide the next course of action. Deciding that the boys would go and find Ben, and the girls would find Audrey, they said a quick goodbye to each other before parting ways, agreeing to meet at Evie's in two hours.

"Evie was right. Your accent is so attractive." Maddy whispered to Harry before sauntering out the room, chuckling at the bewildered look on his face.


	17. Icy

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN - ICY**

After scouring the entire campus, Mal, Evie and Maddy met back up in the entrance hall of the dorms before looking through the rooms in search of Uma and Celia. They had been given the task of searching the dorms. When they found them, Uma was making herself at home in Audrey's bed and Celia was helping herself to the jewelry.

"Found her diary." Uma lifted up a notebook covered in shades of pink and pearls. "Dang, you ruined her life."

Rolling her eyes at Uma's glee, Mal asked if there was anything useful in the diary that would help them find out where Audrey was hiding out. Ironically, she was at Fairy Cottage; the same place Flora, Fauna and Merryweather hid Aurora from Maleficent. _How poetic_, Maddy thought sarcastically.

"How could anyone with this bed be unhappy?" Uma stretched out.

"Wait until you feel mine. It's bigger."

Glee flitted across Uma's face for a split second before she masked it. Whilst the bargain was to let any VK kid that wanted to, come to Auradon, Uma didn't want Mal knowing that she also wanted to be here.

"Let's go check it out."

* * *

In the forest, the boys weren't having as much luck in finding Ben. Dude was guiding them through the trees but they couldn't see any sign of the King.

"Hey, we should play that icebreaker." Gil suggested, the most cheerful of the four. "Jay, I like the way you can bounce around and jump off things. These are free, right?"

Pulling berries off bushes as he went, Gil marvelled in the way they burst in his mouth, full of flavour.

"I like how you get a kick out of a berry bush," said Jay, sincerely.

All of a sudden, Gil felt foolish and stopped eating the berries with such fervour.

"I guess you've seen everything by now, huh? You're probably used to grabbing lunch off of a bush."

"No, not really. I tend to just use the vending machines at practice. Tourney kinda eats up most of my time." Jay admitted, eating berries as well.

He understood why Gil was so taken aback by them. Fresh fruit straight from the source was delicious. Remembering how he had been the first time he had arrived in Auradon, Jay realised just how much he had started taking things for granted.

"Tourney, that's a wee boys game." Harry taunted. Being separated from Maddy was making him antsy and he had to take his tension out on someone. Not knowing she if she was safe always made him anxious but now that he was on the same island, and he could protect her, his separation anxiety was through the roof. And, not knowing what was happening to his Captain was agitating him. He needed Uma back so that he could no longer be Captain and get the life he wanted with Maddy. If she would take him back after the hurt he had caused her, as Jay so lovingly pointed out.

Thankfully, Jay just ignored him. Instead, he continued bonding with Gil. Surprisingly, Gil was easy to get along with and Jay could tell why Maddy had made him her best friend. Jay was glad that someone like Gil was there for her whilst he was unable to. Eventually, Dude picked up Ben's scent and the four boys rushed after the small, yet fast, mutt.

* * *

Waiting for the boys at Evie's, the girls discovered Dizzy and Smee's twins fast asleep on the sofa and Doug snoring on the floor of the studio. Attempting to wake him, Evie decided to shake him awake in the hopes that it would break the spell.

"Is she not a fast learner?" Uma asked, referring to the fact that Evie was still trying to shake Doug awake, five minutes later.

"She's emotionally attached." Mal stated.

"Who is he anyway? Doug, son of Dopey." Maddy informed the daughter of Ursula. "He's Evie's boyfriend.

"Dopey? Great, so he's going to be helpful."

"He's actually pretty smart. Just kinda clumsy."

After much shaking for poor Doug, Evie realised that he wasn't going to wake up unless they put a stop to Audrey. Although, Uma suggested the only other way to break an evil curse. True Love's Kiss. Evie began freaking out though because she and Doug had yet to say they loved each other and this would be the true test of their relationship. Thinking about it, Maddy wouldn't want her relationship to be put under this kind of pressure. Giving Evie the privacy she asked for, Maddy began wondering if True Love's Kiss would work between her and Harry. She wasn't even sure if they were a couple anymore. They hadn't seen each other for six months and he had done his best to avoid her.

After finding a first aid kit in Evie's bathroom, Uma sat Maddy down at the table and unwrapped the cloth to get a look at the cut on her arm. Disinfecting the cut, Uma pulled out a roll of bandages and began freshly wrapping the wound.

"What's going on between you and Harry?"

"Honestly? I have no clue. I don't even know if there is anything between us."

"Come on, girl. Anyone could see there's a whole lot of love between the pair of you."

"Yeah.." Maddy sighed, troubled.

Harry had been her closest friend when times had gotten tough, he had given her a new family and a place to belong. After that, she had become the person she loved. Despite the space between them, she knew she would never love anybody the way she loved Harry. Whilst she no longer belonged on the Isle, she would always belong with Harry. Although Mal had promised to allow the VKs come to the Isle, Maddy wasn't 100% sure Harry would choose to come to Auradon. He was the only one who hadn't been taken in by the kingdom. Even worse, Maddy wasn't sure Harry would choose her.

* * *

Once Evie had woken Doug up with True Love's Kiss, they all decided to celebrate with some cake. Uma, having never tried cake before, was hesitant at first but she quickly demolished all of it and asked if she could have another slice. Picking at her own slice, Maddy slid it over to Uma and smiled as the girl stared at it as if it was treasure. You don't realise how bad life is on the Isle until you watch another VK experience the pleasantries of Auradon.

"I maybe kind of missed the boat a little on calling you Shrimpy, and not letting you join the gang." Mal admitted, trying to apologise to the blue haired woman.

"Yeah."

"We really could've torn up the Isle together."

Sunlight began fading from the room as thick, wooden boards appeared on the doors and windows, trapping the girls and Doug into Evie's cottage. Rushing into the studio, the doors and windows were barred in there as well. Audrey had trapped them.

Staring at her hand, Maddy tried to summon some of her flames. Nothing happened. Taking a deep breath, she pulled on some of her anger and both hands erupted into brilliant blue flames, casting a pale blue glow into the room. Great, Maddy thought to herself, the only way to use her father's gift was to get angry. Now she would definitely have to take magic classes.

"Are you guys okay?" Maddy asked, now that she could see where they all were.

Celia gravitated towards the purple eyed girl, enjoying the warmth from the flames. As the room got darker, the temperature began dropping, frost forming across the tabletops.

Much to their dismay, Mal's spells were useless against the magic of the scepter. Breath coming out in puffs of smoke, they all huddled together for warmth and strength.

"Do you think you can make those flames any bigger?" Uma's teeth chattered together as she rubbed her arms to get some semblance of warmth back.

"Stand back." Maddy warned.

Thinking about her parents, and the way they had treated her was the easiest way to get her rage boiling and within seconds, Maddy's whole body was alight with the fires of hell. Unfortunately, Maddy could feel her strength slipping away the longer she kept up the flames. Begging her sister to do something, she was grateful when Uma and Mal worked together to be rid of the restraints.

"You did it! Together!" Evie praised, clapping her hands in pride.

"I guess my shell likes you." Uma joked.

And then, she handed the ember back to Mal. A sign that trust had been built between the two girls. If Maddy hadn't been so exhausted, she would have cheered as her two sisters began warming up to each other.

As the sunlight began trickling back into the cottage, the ice began receding and the heat of the summer returned. Extinguishing her flames, Maddy slumped against Uma and was relieved when the girl looped her arm around Maddy's wasit, hlding her upright. This was the Uma she had missed. The helpful girl who cared about people; not the heartless Sea Witch.


	18. Incredible

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN - INCREDIBLE**

Escaping the suffocation of Evie's cottage, the five of them stumbled out of the door and into the bright summers day. Maddy raised a hand to block out the harshness of the light causing Uma to almost drop her.

Before she could fall, strong arms wrapped around her and pulled her into the safety of his chest. Brushing her hair back, Harry searched Maddy's face for any sign of injury. After checking that she was alright, he bent his head down and captured her lips in his, kissing her with six months of passion, love and worry. Reacting quickly, she pressed her body closer to his and tangled her hands in his hair.

The other three girls began cheering at the reconciliation; Mal and Evie glad that the months of sadness Maddy had felt were gone now that she was reunited with the one she loved. Carlos let out a low whistle, turning away from the display of affection. Maddy was like a big sister to him and he did _not_ need to see her making out with Harry Hook. Even though he didn't like Harry, and he wanted to pummel him for hurting Maddy, Jay couldn't help smiling at the reunion. Hopefully, both of them would be able to make it work and Maddy would get the happy ever after that she deserved.

Pulling apart, Maddy remembered where she was and who she was surrounded by and began blushing, burying her face in Harry's warm chest. Harry did nothing but smile smugly and place a kiss to the top of her head, glad to have his Maddy back in his arms.

"I was so worried about ye." He murmured into her hair. "I love ye, lass. I always will."

It was the closest he would come to an apology and Maddy accepted it by placing a loving kiss upon his lips. Deciding to separate once more, Maddy gave Gil a quick hug before bounding into the forest with new found strength, ready to end this nonsense once and for all.

* * *

Sword out, Maddy went into the cottage first, falling back into her role as Ben and Mal's personal guard. Fretting whilst she was gone, Harry knew that he had to accept that she was safe on her own and didn't need him to protect her. She was stronger, braver, and smarter than she had once been. She could protect him better than he could protect her.

A whistle alerted the group of VKs that the cottage was safe to enter. No sign of Audrey. However, they did find Chad curled up in the storage cupboard. Tears in his eyes, he thanked Ben for saving him before sprinting as far away as he could.

Darkness had begun to fall by the time the VKs exited the cottage, Maddy and Harry with hands intertwined. Jay hovering close by.

"Let's get this Audrey chick taken care of. What do you say, girls? Time to wrap things up." Uma said, cheerful as she looked at her new allies- no, her new friends.

"Someday, you're going to have to tell me how you teamed up." Ben chuckled.

"Actually, Mal promised to let all the kids off the Isle once this was over."

"Mal?" Ben asked, confusion across his face.

After all, Mal was the one who wanted to close the barrier for good so as to keep Auradon safe. Having lived with Mal for sixteen years, the look on her face informed Maddy that her twin was about to tell them something that Maddy wouldn't like.

"I have to tell you something." Mal started ringing her hands nervously. "Um, I lied. When I said the kids come off the Isle, I was lying."

"What do you mean?"

"The VK program is shut down and the barrier is being closed. Forever. For the safety of Auradon."

Sharing a glance, Harry and Maddy both frowned at each other. If this was true, they may never see each other again. Before, Maddy had been able to visit the Isle, and whilst Harry had avoided her, they at least had the opportunity to be together. Now they had nothing.

Maddy could feel her body temperature rise, a sign that her power was rising to the surface. Noticing the young girl glowing blue, Jay stepped forward and placed a hand on her shoulder. Whilst she did calm down slightly, the girl shrugged his hand off before taking a step towards her sister.

"So, we're saving your precious people for a lie?! I knew it was a mistake to trust you. And you, King Benny, will probably just throw us all back inside!" Uma raged, angry for being lied to and hurt at the betrayal.

She was ready to forgive the past and become friends with Mal but this was too far. Uma wanted to try and like Mal for Maddy. Because she loved Maddy, she was willing to get along with her other family. Now, the trust was broken and nothing could repair it.

"You know what?" Celia stepped in, surprising everyone. "I used to think you were brave but you're nothing but a coward. You couldn't even tell me that I'd never see my dad again."

Snatching the ember from Mal, Celia dropped it into a little pot of water, not even staying to watch as the light dimmed from it.

"Let's get Gil and leave them all to rot." Uma said to Harry and Maddy. Falling back into the pattern of the four of them against the world, not even thinking that Maddy might want to stay.

Following after his Captain, Harry glanced and saw Maddy take a step towards her sister who was fishing the ember out of the water and trying to magic it back to life.

"Maddy, please." Mal begged, holding the ember up and asking Maddy to combine her magic and Hades' blood with Mal to help ignite the ember.

"Look at you. Even now, you care more about that ember and yourself than the people you hurt." Maddy's voice was calm and devoid of emotion. Something that frightened the VKs and Ben more than if she yelled. "You lied to me, Mal. You lied!"

Maddy enjoyed the way her sister flinched.

"I'd rather you had told me from the beginning that the barrier was being closed. I suppose if you'd been honest, it'd feel less like a betrayal. When I betrayed Uma and lied about the wand, at least I was doing it to protect the kids on the Isle. You lied to protect yourself. How could you be so cruel?" Maddy spat, one lone tear sliding down her face.

Storming off, Maddy ignored the sound of her sister calling after her. Mal didn't care when Maddy had called after her all that time ago. Now it was Mal's turn to know how it feels to be abandoned.


	19. Justice

**CHAPTER NINETEEN - JUSTICE**

"Harry!" Maddy yelled, chasing after the pair of pirates. "Uma, wait!"

Both of them stopped and turned to look at the girl sprinting towards them, determination written across her beautiful features. Coming to a stop in front of them, Maddy panted slightly as she tried to catch her breath. _I need to start going to training more_, she thought to herself as a stitch began forming in her side.

"Please, you can't leave." She begged, staring at them with pleading doe eyes.

Turning away from her, Harry knew he couldn't look into those purple eyes otherwise he'd cave. Waiting for Uma to make a decision, Harry knew she would eventually give in. Pretending to contemplate, Uma looked at the sweat breaking across Maddy's forehead, the way her chest heaved as she struggled to get more oxygen into her lungs, the desperation swirling in her purple eyes. Maddy was asking for help, not Mal. Uma couldn't turn down Maddy, not after everything they'd been through.

"Why should we stay? She lied to us. Maddy, she lied to you."

"I know she did but please, don't take that out on the people of Auradon."

"Mads, ye can't expect us to help her after this." Harry reasoned.

All he could think about was how he was never going to see her again. Staring at her, he tried to commit the way she looked to memory. Her dark hair with electric blue tips suited her far more than the purple ever did, and now he knew why. The familiar jacket that they had spent a whole night gluing sea shells onto, and getting glue on everything else. And, the gloves. When Harry spotted the red gloves with hooks etched onto them, he had to hold back a tear. After all this time, through everything, she was still wearing those gloves. Despite all he had done, she still loved him.

"Uma, don't help her, help me." Maddy begged, clasping Uma's hands. "I want to save them as well. They're good people."

Before Uma was able to agree, Mal came running up and Uma's anger and stubbornness came flooding back.

"Ben saw something in you. And today, I saw it too. You care. Uma, you care about everybody and Auradon is worth caring about and saving. Help us, please."

Slinging his arm around Uma, Harry noted that Maddy was stood on their side, against Mal. Maybe, just maybe, she would come back to the Isle. Dispelling the selfish thought, Harry knew that his kind hearted Maddy belonged at Auradon, where she could thrive and reach her potential. And he wouldn't be around to see it. All because of Mal.

"You speak pretty but she's already made up her mind." Harry said, almost feeling pity for the future Queen.

"You brought this on yourself, Mal. You figure out how to fix it."

And with that, Uma and Harry walked away from Maleficent's twins. Not even looking back.

Left alone with her sister, Maddy felt numb. Right here, right now, she had a decision to make. If she stayed with Mal, she chose her family and life at Auradon. If she ran after the pirates, she chose to go back to the Isle and be with the family she had found all by herself.

Torn between two, Maddy turned to face Mal.

"Where are the others?"

"Audrey turned them to stone." Mal whispered in shame. "Maddy, I'm so sorry. I feel so guilty but we have to stop Audrey. Please."

Mal had helped Maddy decide what to do. Without uttering a word to her sister, Maddy turned and went after Harry and Uma. She would not let them leave without helping her, Uma owed her that much. Evie, Ben, Jay and Carlos were innocent in this feud and now they were the ones paying for it.

* * *

Passing Auradon Prep, Maddy skidded to a stop when she heard Celia's screams for help. Atop the tallest tower was Audrey, holding Celia hostage. Looking around, Maddy was on her own.

Mal was too far away and Uma and Harry were no longer in her eye line.

Taking a deep breath, Maddy left her sword on the steps of Auradon Prep, knowing it would do more harm than good. Running up the stairs would take too long so Maddy glanced around to see if there was a faster solution to reach the top of the tower. She could see nothing useful until she glanced at her hands.

Remembering a lecture from her physics class about hot air rising, an insane idea formed in Maddy's head. It was crazy but the only solution.

Clearing her thoughts, she focused on nothing but the hellfire swirling within her body and directed it towards her hands and feet. _Focus_, she chided herself, when she began thinking about falling. Quickly, albeit shakily, Maddy began floating towards the top of the tower, flames guiding her path in the darkness.

As soon as her feet landed on solid ground, Maddy extinguished the blue light and plunged herself into semi-darkness once more. Thankfully the moon was particularly bright and so she could make out Audrey's outline.

Approaching the daughter of Sleeping Beauty as if she was a spooked animal, Maddy began talking to her in a soothing voice.

"Audrey, give me the sceptre, please. You don't have to do this. You're good."

"No! I am the Queen of Evil!" Audrey pointed the sceptre at Maddy, the orb glowing lime green.

"No, you're not. You're a good, kind person. Your mother is Aurora, a good Queen. Trust me, I understand how you might be feeling. I know what it's like to feel abandoned and cast aside. My own sister did it to me so I understand how you feel about Mal. I do. But hurting Auradon, hurting Celia, isn't the answer. Hurting people doesn't make you feel better. Audrey, please. Stop this."

"What do you know about being hurt?! Boohoo, your sister left you behind but she didn't steal your entire future from you! Mal took everything from me! Everything!" Audrey shrieked.

Maddy wasn't about to reveal that Mal had taken everything, that she had ruined Maddy's future by closing the barrier forever. Instead, she inched closer to Audrey. Pushing Celia behind her, Maddy shielded the daughter of Facilier as she slowly reached for the sceptre.

"You got your happiness in the end! You poor little villain got to come to Auradon and live your dreams whereas I'm treating as a villain because I see Mal for who she truly is!"

"I know, Audrey. The way you've been treated is unfair but, if you give the sceptre and the crown back, we can fix everything." Maddy soothed, close enough that all she had to do was reach out and grab it.

Unfortunately, Mal and Uma chose that moment to make their appearance. Calling out to Mal, Celia provided the perfect distraction for Maddy to make her move. Whilst her attention was fixed on the other sister, Maddy darted for the sceptre but Uma's arrival had Audrey swinging back round to face the blue haired girl.

"You little snake!" Audrey hissed, pointing the sceptre at Maddy's chest. "You tried to get me to sympathise with you just so you could betray me! You liar, just like your sister."

Frozen, Maddy held her breath as the point of the sceptre dug into her flesh. One wrong move and Audrey could cause so much damage.

"Audrey, don't do this."

"No!" Audrey shrieked. "Stop talking."

"Celia, run!" Maddy tried to dart towards the younger girl.

And just like that, Maddy Maleficent turned to stone.


	20. Joyful

**CHAPTER TWENTY - JOYFUL**

"Maddy!" Harry bellowed, rushing to Uma's side and staring up at the statue of his girlfriend in pure horror.

Her hand was outstretched towards Celia, who was looking at Audrey in fear, and her mouth was open in shock. Eyes wide and frozen.

Uma stumbled backwards into his arms as she stared at her best friend. Raising her hand to her mouth, Uma couldn't help but feel guilty. Maddy was stone because Uma hadn't stayed to help her. She had left Maddy behind and now Maddy was gone. Wind blowing back her hair, Uma looked up to the sky and found that Mal had turned into a dragon and was attempting to take Audrey down with her Dragon powers.

Pulling Hades' ember out of her shell, Uma realised that it was glowing once more. Launching it into the sky, she was relieved when Mal caught it in her claws.

"I'm right here, Mal. I'm right here." Uma called up to her, reassuring the girl that she could do this. They could do it together. As a team, they would take down Audrey and free the VKs. "I'm right here, girl! I'm right here. Come on, Mal!"

After a few tense minutes, Hades' ember worked and Audrey was defeated. Collapsing at the foot of Maddy's statue. Transforming back into human, Mal pulled Celia into a tight hug before trying to rouse Audrey from her slumber. However, Audrey wouldn't wake.

Staring down at the ember in her hand, Mal remembered her father's words.

'_It won't do for you everything it does for me.'_

Mal had been willing to take her chances because she had been foolish to think it would only mean that she wouldn't be able to use it for life and death. She hadn't realised it meant Audrey would be sacrificed to undo the magic. Peering over the edge of the tower, she noticed they had been joined by Evie, Carlos, Jay, Ben and Doug. They had been unfrozen.

Turning to face her sister for help, Mal frowned when she noticed that Maddy was still made of stone. Maybe, because she had been frozen last, it would take her a little longer to return to normal.

Turning into her dragon form, Mal grabbed the three girls and flew them back down to the ground. Maddy didn't turn back.

5 minutes, 10 minutes, 15 minutes had passed and Maddy had yet to return from stone.

"Why isn't she turning back?" Harry demanded, staring at his girlfriend with fear. "Mal, turn her back."

"I can't, Harry." Mal whispered, tears pooling in her eyes when she realised this was permanent. "I don't know how to. The ember should've changed her back and it didn't."

"No, no, no. No! Maddy, come on. Come back to me, beautiful. Come back to me." Harry begged.

Tears pooled in his eyes as he looked at the girl he loved with all his heart. He did not make it this far just to lose her now. They didn't cross multiple obstacles just to be torn apart by magic gone wrong.

Everyone looked at the scene with sad eyes, unable to comfort each other. They couldn't lose Maddy, she was the whole reason they were all together. She was important to each and everyone of them. Surprisingly, it was Jay who comforted Harry. Pulling the emotional boy in for a tight hug, Jay whispered something in Harry's ear that had him looking at Jay in surprise. Brushing away his tears, Harry ran his hand through his hair before walking up to his stone girlfriend with newfound determination.

"What did you say to him?" Carlos leaned over and whispered to Jay.

"What he needed to hear."

Fiddling with the loose strings on the bottom of his worn shirt, Harry tried to block out the people watching him. The people depending on him. Trying not to doubt himself, he leant in and closed his eyes.

Whispering his love to the woman, he kissed her stone lips and prayed to whoever was listening that this would work. Cheers erupted around him and as he opened his eyes, he saw two purple eyes blinking back at him, filled with joy.

"You saved me." Maddy whispered, face still pressed against his. "True Love's Kiss-"

"-Works every time."

Throwing her arms around his neck, Maddy pulled her pirate boyfriend in for another kiss, pouring all her love into it.

All her worries and doubts about their relationship had disappeared. No matter how far apart, or how long they went without seeing each other, Harry and Maddy were destined to be together. It was written in the stars and no amount of magic could change that.

* * *

Crowded around Audrey's bed, the Maleficent twins attempted to revive the sleeping beauty as she remained unconscious. Even with Uma's help, they were unable to even make her stir. There was only one person who could save the daughter of Aurora, and it was the person the twins had no desire to see. Especially not Maddy. She didn't want him knowing she had inherited anything off of him. However, she had kept the electric blue in her hair.

"She's slipping away."

"There's only one person in the world who might be able to save her. Hades." Mal informed the rest of the room.

"Hades?" Ben asked incredulously. "He wouldn't do it and I won't risk it."

"Actually, he might do it for us." Mal started.

"He's our father." Maddy announced, looking at Harry to see his father.

Whilst everyone else (but Evie) stared at them in shock, Harry just went pale as he realised how much trouble he was in when he went back to the Isle. His potential father-in-law was the God of the Underworld that never made an appearance but everyone was petrified of. Maddy's powers made so much sense now.

"I'll have to send guards to get him." Ben said, agreeing to the idea when he remembered that Audrey's life was on the line.

"Do you think we could hitch a ride? The Isle is my home and somebody needs to protect it." Uma asked.

Whilst she didn't want the girl to go, Maddy was proud that she was willing to give up Auradon to be the caring defender that she was always meant to be.

"Well, then, you'll be needing your First Mate." Harry placed his arm around Uma.

Maddy knew it was coming but she had yet to make her decision about what to do regarding the Isle vs Auradon situation. Ben had arranged for the pirates to take back some provisions for the Isle to try and make it a slightly better place so whilst the VKs helped the pirates pack, Maddy was left to make her mind up. And she only had half an hour to do so.

* * *

"Harry." Maddy called out to her handsome boyfriend as she walked over to the packing trio, ready to go home.

Judging by the look on her face, he knew he wasn't going to like the way this conversation would end. "You're not coming with us, are ye, lass?"

Shaking her head, she hoped the dark blue strands falling into her face would mask her teary eyes.

"I suppose I can't use the 'True Love' card to convince you?"

Maddy let out a watery laugh but shook her head once more.

"Harry, you need to understand that I'm not staying because I don't want to be with you on the Isle. I can't. I can't go back to being the person I was. I can't go back to being known as Mal's sister, or Maleficent's daughter, or the Forgotten Twin. Heck, I was even known as just 'one of Uma's Crew'. But not here. Here, I'm my own person. I'm known for me, Maddy. Nobody even refers to me as the Soon-to be Queen's Sister. I'm known for my art and my talent. I can thrive here. I'm so sorry, Harry."

"I understand." Harry comforted. "When you visited the Isle, I used to watch you from the shadows. I could see how much you had changed already - how good Auradon had been for you - and that's why I didn't talk to you. I didn't want to ruin your chance at a better life."

Instead of responding, Maddy hugged him tightly, tears dampening the collar of his shirt. She told me how much she loved him before walking away. They didn't say goodbye to each other because it would've made the fact that they won't see each other again too real. They just kissed each other on the lips and parted from each other.

* * *

"I'm going to miss you so much." Gil muttered into the shorter girl's hair, reluctant to release her from their hug.

"I'm going to miss you too, you goof."

"The Isle won't be the same without you."

"Look after him for me?" Maddy asked, turning to look at Harry.

"Of course." Gil nodded. "As long as you promise to look after yourself."

"Always. I put together a basket of fresh fruit for you to take back to the Isle with you. Don't eat them all on the journey back." Maddy pressed a kiss to his cheek.

And that was when Gil burst into tears and pulled Maddy in for a suffocating hug.

* * *

"Thank you for everything. And I don't just mean saving Auradon." Maddy clasped Uma's hands in hers.

"You sure you can't come back, girl?" Uma gave her 'sister' puppy dog eyes.

"And give up these awesome powers." Maddy joked, flames flickering at her fingertips.

Neither of them laughed though, they just pulled each other in for a hug.

"Well, then, you are relieved of your duty, First Mate."

"It has been an honour serving you, Captain." Maddy bowed.

"Bye, Mads. You've been the best sister a girl could ask for." Uma climbed into the limo.

"Bye Uma."

Maddy closed the door and watched the limo pull away from Auradon. Away from Maddy.

As the others filtered back into the castle, Maddy was the last one stood in the courtyard, watching as the limo arrived safely through the other side of the barrier.


	21. Kindness

**CHAPTER TWENTY ONE - KINDNESS**

Rattling chains echoed down the extravagant hallway and into Audrey's pink room. Steeling herself for his appearance, Maddy knew that she had to remain as calm as possible when Hades entered the room. She wasn't here as his daughter, she was here as Ben and Mal's bodyguard; ready to defend them against the villainous God.

"Thank you for coming." Mal smiled diplomatically, hopping up to greet the chained man.

"Didn't have much of a choice." Hades snarked.

However, he wasn't referring to the fact that he was chained and surrounded by guards. He didn't have a choice because he was unable to refuse his girls. Unable to say no to them when they asked him for a favour. That's why it had been so hard to crush Maddy's dream of breaking the barrier so long ago. He hadn't wanted to destroy the hopes of the greatest thing he had ever done.

"Can you wake her?" Ben asked, taking control of the situation.

"Since when do heroes care about villains?"

"She's-"

"One of your own." Hades filled in. "When you guys try to destroy the world, it's an error of judgement. But when it's one of us, lock them up and throw away the key."

Maddy couldn't help but agree with her father. Audrey was getting revived and so far, there had been no mention of consequences for the terror and hurt she had waged. She had turned people to stone, Maddy included. And placed a version of Beast's curse upon King Ben. And yet, nothing. Whereas the villains of the story had been forced onto the Isle without trial. Their own children had also been punished for something that had happened long before their time. All because King Adam hadn't wanted to open the barrier.

"I'm going to need to use my hands." Hades began clanking his chains together obnoxiously.

As the guards unshackled Hades' hands, Ben urged Maddy forward, reminding her of her job.

Calling her flames forward, she held her fiery hands up, ready to use if needed. Noticing the magic in her hands, Hades chuckled.

"I guess the ember unlocked the darkness within."

Maddy took a step closer to him so that he could feel the burning heat radiating from her. She noticed that the angry she was, the hotter the flames. From across the room, King Adam and Dowager Queen Belle began sweating slightly.

"Are you really going to use my own power against me? I guess you really are your father's daughter. I heard you've begun stealing souls as well after the state you left that Hook boy in."

Hades took no pride in the way his daughter flinched away from his cruel words, flames dimming slightly.

* * *

Sat in the back of a limo with her father, God of the Underworld, was not how Maddy envisioned her afternoon going. All she wanted to do was curl up in bed, eat cake, and cry at the happy memories she had collected of the people she loved. Instead, she was forced to wear her guard uniform and pretend she was on the verge of tears.

Silence engulfed the space between the father-daughter duo, and when the limo finally rolled to a stop before the barrier, Maddy was grateful to put even more space between her and Hades.

Throughout the car journey, Hades had mulled over the numerous things he wanted to say to his daughter, apologies, excuses, declarations. Nothing sounded good enough. He knew that no matter what he said, she would brush it off and act indifferent.

She was hurting and all he wanted to do was comfort her. Instead, he turned to face with an expression of boredom.

Alighting her hands, she faced her father for the last time. After this, the barrier would remain closed forever, locking in the villains and shutting out the VKs at Auradon. If she wanted to, she could go through the barrier and find her crew. The opportunity was right there. However, she had responsibilities back at Auradon. A life, a job, and amazing friends. At Auradon, she had the opportunity to change Mal and Ben's mind about the barrier.

"You know, I really am proud of you." Hades smiled at the beautiful woman his daughter had turned into. "Despite becoming a hero. You've grown into a strong, young woman and I'm not just saying that because you have my power. If our lives were different, you would have made a powerful demigod."

Knowing it was the kindest compliment she could've gotten from her father, Maddy nodded her head in appreciation. Her lip wobbled slightly but she tried to control it. She was not getting to break down now; her father would not be the cause of her tears.

The barrier opened slightly and Hades was unshackled. He turned to face Maddy for the last time but one of the guards shoved him through the barrier before hastily closing it so no one could escape through.

Once the other guards had gotten back into the limo, Maddy walked up to the barrier and placed her hand on it, looking at her father with regret and sadness.

"Bye, Dad."

Hades cold heart warmed upon hearing the term of endearment and he hated the barrier separating him from his twins.

Pressing his hand against hers, he hated the fact that he would never be given the chance to hold her hand.

"Bye, little girl."

Reluctantly, Maddy pulled away and walked back to the limo when the driver called her name. Just before she slid into her seat, she turned to look at her father for the last time. A sob slipped past her lips when she saw that he was joined by Uma, Gil and Harry. Waving goodbye to them, she climbed into the limo before they could see the tears fall.

As the limo pulled away from the limo, Maddy didn't look back.

* * *

Looking over at the clock on her desk, the time read 00:00. Her purple eyes had gone blurry an hour ago and she knew that she should go to sleep. Glancing down at the book of magic, Maddy shook herself awake and reminded herself of why she was forcing herself to endure hours and hours of boring text.

Stretching, she forced her body out of the chair and shuffled towards the kitchen in search of a hot chocolate. A little bit of sugar should help clear her fuzzy head slightly. Passing the lounge, Maddy noticed Jay was sat in an armchair, in the dark, watching the TV.

Perching herself on the arm of the chair, she rested her head atop his one, snuggling into the warmth of his body.

"What are you still doing up, squirt?"

"Couldn't sleep. Why are _you_ awake?"

"Catching up on a tourney match."

Maddy let out a quiet chuckle before yawning loudly.

"Come on. Let's get you to bed." Jay scooped the smaller girl into his arms, carrying her down the hallway and into her room, which she had recently changed from purple to light blue.

"But, I need-"

Steering her away from the desk littered with books and papers, he placed her on the bed and gave her a stern look.

"Maddy, you can continue researching loopholes for the barrier in the morning. Right now, you need to get some sleep. You will be of no use to the Isle if you're collapsing from exhaustion."

"How did you know-"

"Come on. I'll even tuck you in."

True to his word, Jay pulled the covers up over her, placed a glass of water on the nightstand and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Night, Maddy."

Just as he was about to turn out the lights, her sleepy voice called out for him.

"Love you, big brother." Maddy mumbled, already starting to drift off.

"Love you too, little sister. Now go to sleep or I'm not making you pancakes for breakfast."

Light snores filled the room and Jay smiled fondly at the sleeping lump snuggled under the covers. Looking around at the mess in her room, magic books and articles everywhere, Jay vowed to help her get her happy ending. Even if he had to beg the King on his hands and knees. Whilst he didn't like Harry, he was perfect for Maddy and them being seperated was like a part of Maddy was missing.

Turning off the light, Jay closed the door behind him and let the girl get some well deserved rest.


	22. Kingdoms

**CHAPTER TWENTY TWO - KINGDOM**

Somehow, Evie had managed to force Maddy into another dress, and even a tiara. Grumbling at the restricting skirt, Maddy tried to tug it down to make it a little bit longer but had her hands smacked away by Evie.

"Stop fussing, you look beautiful." Evie chided, smoothing down the fabric.

Mal and Ben's engagement party was decorated beautifully, as expected from Belle. Just like all royal events, the people of Auradon had to sit through a speech from their King and future Queen before they could enjoy the festivities. Boredom quickly settled in and Maddy resisted the urge to groan when she realised this was her life now. However, when the happy couple appeared, Maddy knew she would be forever grateful that she was a part of the journey. That she had the chance of a good education, a warm bed, and a happy family.

"Hi." Ben greeted, smiling at the happy crowd before him. " Lady Mal and I want to thank you for celebrating our engagement with us today. I couldn't be happier or prouder to call you my Queen." Ben brushed a kissed to Mal's knuckles. "So, raise your glasses to our future Queen of Auradon."

"Speech, your Specialness." Carlos jeered, causing Maddy to bump him with her shoulder.

"Speech, your Fancy One." Jay echoed, raising his glass.

"I can't be Queen of Auradon." Mal announced, shocked whispers rippling through the crowd. "I can't turn my back on the Isle. We made a decision to close the barrier forever. It was my idea but it was wrong. I've learnt that you can't live in fear because.. It doesn't protect you from anything. Bad can come from anywhere. Heroes can be made in the most unlikely people. Without Uma and her pirates, Auradon would be gone. Without Hades, my father, Audrey would no longer be with us. We are all capable of good and bad, no matter which side of the barrier we come from. I am proof of that! That's why I can't be Queen of just Auradon. I have to be Queen of the Isle, too."

"And it's time we take the barrier down forever." Ben added, shocking the citizens of Auradon.

After a hushed argument with his father, Ben turned to face the crowd and he looked down at the VKs stood at the front of the crowd. He looked straight at Maddy before announcing that the barrier would be taken down forever.

Shocked and ecstatic, Maddy pulled Carlos in for a tight hug. Cheering together, all four VKs ran up the stairs to join Mal on the balcony. Clasping each other's hands, they brought down the barrier together.

"To make the world a better place, we have to do it face to face." They chanted.

Gasping, the kingdom of Auradon watched as the dark cloud above the Isle dispersed and the sun shone down on the previously gloomy place. The glittering gold barrier fell down slowly until disappearing in a shower of gold dust. The barrier was gone and the Isle was free.

Stood at the beginning of the bridge, the five VKs stared at the pirate trio and Celia waiting for them on the other side. Slowly, they began dancing towards each other, meeting in the middle.

As the distance closed between them, Harry and Maddy sprinted towards each other. Picking her up and spinning her hand, Harry beamed at the joy on his True Love's face. Sliding her down, he pressed a kiss to her lips. Finally, they could be together.

Placing her back on the ground, he clasped her hand and spun her around in a circle before pulling her tight to his body.

"What the hell are you wearing?" Maddy chuckled, pulling on the ruffles of his top.

"I wanted to look nice when I met your friends." Harry blushed.

Grabbing hold of the ruffles, Maddy pulled her tall boyfriend down for a kiss, touched by the sweet gesture. Pulling him off into the dancing ground, she couldn't stop smiling as she looked around at the people of Auradon mixing with the people of the Isle. Dancing together, the two separate kingdoms became one.

Shuffling over to Uma, Maddy pulled her best friend in for a tight hug.

"We're going to be roommates at Auradon Prep."

"Wait, really?"

"Of course! I wouldn't have anyone else."

Giggling together, the two girls smiled at how far they had come. No longer were they the forgotten ones, left behind on the Isle. They were Maddy and Uma, the two girls responsible for saving Auradon and reuniting the estranged people of the Auradon and the Isle. They had achieved so much and were now able to relax and enjoy their hard work.

Maddy stopped short once she saw Mal stood next to a tall God with electric blue hair.

Grabbing Harry's hand, she dragged the poor pirate through the dancing crowd.

"Daddy?" Maddy asked, launching herself at Hades.

Catching his daughter with ease, Hades relished in the feeling of hugging his daughter. He had missed out on sixteen years of her life but now he had the chance to be there for her for the rest of her years. He had a chance to make it up to his girls by showering them with love, and being there when they needed him.

"Welcome to Auradon."

Stood in the presence of Maddy's father, Harry had taken a subtle step away from his girlfriend, terrified that he was going to do something to anger the older man (much older).

Slipping her hand into her father's, she pretended not to notice when he squeezed slightly, checking to see if she was real. Mal held his other hand and the twins pulled their father into the crowd of dancing people, introducing him to the other VKs. Glancing over his shoulder, he glared at the pirate and the King, eyes flaring blue. Both men gulped and busied themselves with talking to the other.

It wasn't that he anything against the two men. In fact, Hades knew he should be grateful to both of them, they had made his daughters happy and Ben had given them a better life. Harry had been there for Maddy when she needed him most and he had been devoted to her, even whilst they were apart. He just didn't like the idea of his daughter's growing up; getting married, finding their True Love, and leaving him when he had just been given the chance to be with them. In his mind, the two VKs would always be his little girls. Boys should be the last thing on their mind. However, he had to accept that neither Ben nor Harry were going anywhere.

Gil and Jay decided they were going to explore a whole new world together and visit jungles, and icebergs. Whilst Jay would miss Auradon, he was excited to explore, and experience new things. Gil was a great person and Jay was glad he had the opportunity to get to know the man who had taken care of Maddy.

Uma and Evie began bonding, Uma deciding she liked Evie's cheerful nature.

* * *

Once the party had died down, Ben began temporarily housing all the new VKs until he was able to build new accommodations for all of them. Hades had been directed towards the palace, where he had been given a large room for him to stay in. Uma would be staying in Maddy's dorm room whereas Gil would be sharing with Jay, and Harry with Carlos.

Stood alone in the quiet courtyard, the original five started down the empty, permanent bridge to Auradon. Whilst many people had come to Auradon, their parents had opted to stay on the Isle.

"Do you think they miss us?" Carlos asked.

His mother petrified him, he had no desire to see her but he couldn't help but mourn the childhood he could've had. After seeing the reunion between Hades and the twins, he couldn't help but wish to have that with his mother. Cruella had struck fear into Carlos' heart, convinced him that dogs were the devils. Left him to fend for himself for days.

Slinging her arm around his shoulders, Maddy pulled the younger boy in for a squishy hug, pressing her cheek against his.

"Of course they do, because we're awesome. And we are so much better than they will ever be."

Maleficent had pitted the twins against each other, forcing them to fight for her love and affection. She had rewarded them with harsh words and fierce glares. She had separated them and controlled every aspect of their life.

Now, Mal and Maddy stood hand in hand staring at what they had created. Peace. Harmony. Freedom. The bond between them was stronger than ever and nothing would change that.

The five VKs didn't need their parents because they had each other. They were a family. They taught each other about love and affection.

"Hey, last one over the bridge is a rotten apple!" Evie cheered, taking off in a run.

Kicking off their heels, Hades' twins chased after her, hooting in joy as the boys quickly caught up.

And they all lived happily ever after.

_~ The End ~_


End file.
